Forsaken
by xvpaffox
Summary: Rose Hathaway is kidnapped and compelled to believe that Victor Dashkov is her father and he trains her to be a psychic warrior. When the guardians finally manage to find her and bring her back, she doesn't remember anybody, only her "father" and her "family."
1. Chapter 1

_Takes place just after Rose sees Mason's ghost in the beginning of Shadow Kiss._

* * *

**Chapter One**

The keys trembled in my hands as I tried to unlock the door. Had that really been Mason? I couldn't get his sad face out of my mind. So, so sad.

It was just an illusion, I told myself. Probably from lack of sleep. If only Christian and Lissa didn't keep me up so late. Like indirect insomnia or something.

I unlocked the door but before I could open it a hand grabbed my arm and jerked me away. "What the he - "

A hand was slapped over my mouth. "Don't speak, girl," an unfamiliar voice told me. The size of the hand and the voice told me I was currently in the grip of a man. And with how hard he was holding my arm, a strong one. Probably a dhampir. "Come with me."

I tried to protest, but I couldn't get any sound out. I gripped the man's arm and tried to pull it away from me, but he was strong. Stronger than I was. He'd been trained for a while.

We walked - well, he walked and I was dragged - to the outskirts of the campus where the wards were. My eyes widened. I was being kidnapped! At least I knew I wasn't being kidnapped by Strigoi. But why would a dhampir want to kidnap me? What had I done?

I suddenly wished I was still talking to Dimitri. Maybe then we could have fought off whoever this person was. He was going to be worried sick. I definitely did not want to be this guy when Dimitri released his fury on him.

After a few miles of my feet being dragged mercilessly on the hard ground of the Montana woods, there was a road and a dark vehicle. I could tell it was specially made for Moroi passengers. I glared at the man as he took his hand off my mouth to tie my hands together.

"Who are you?" I spat at him. "Where are you taking me? The school's going to be so pissed - "

He slapped me. The God damn asshole slapped me! And it hurt too. At least I could see what he looked like now. He actually wouldn't be bad-looking, if he wasn't kidnapping me. He was probably in his early thirties or late twenties with short blond hair and blue eyes. He didn't look like your average kidnapper.

I stayed silent but glared daggers at him as he pushed me inside the car and then got in the driver's seat himself. I had a sense of deja vu from when me, Mason, Eddie, Mia, and Christian had been kidnapped. Except that had been with Strigoi and I'd had my friends around. Now it was with a dhampir and it was only me.

For some reason, I wasn't terrified like I should've been. I knew that when I got the opportunity I would fight for all I was worth, though he was stronger than I was. Maybe I didn't have such a good chance of survival.

We drove for what seemed like hours. Eventually, I began to drift off. Being deprived of sleep was beginning to have its toll on me. I tried to stay awake so I wouldn't lose my window of opportunity, but basic instincts took over and I fell asleep.

"I wonder where Rose is. She usually doesn't miss out on breakfast."

I realized extremely quickly that I was not in my own body. I was in Lissa's, connecting with her through our bond. She sounded worried, but not so worried that she needed to send out a search party to look for me. I wanted to scream at her to get Dimitri or Alberta or somebody, but she couldn't hear me. Our bond was only one-way.

"Probably sleeping in," Christian suggested. I could tell that he could sense Lissa's worry and he wanted to help her. Good Christian. "We all know how Rose likes her sleep."

"But she likes her food, too," Lissa countered. She nibbled on her toast for about ten minutes but when I didn't turn up her worry increased. "Maybe we should go check on her. Class starts in ten minutes."

"Moroi aren't allowed in dhampir dorms," Eddie reminded her. "And class starts for _you_ in ten minutes. Rose and I have to go to the gym to find out who our Moroi for the field experience will be."

"Right!" Lissa exclaimed, surprised she had forgotten. So was I. Stupid kidnapper. I was going to miss it! "Make sure you tell me if Rose is there."

"I will," he promised. "She's probably already there anyway. I should be going now too."

Instead of witnessing the rest of Lissa's breakfast, I was slapped - literally - back into my own body. The blonde was glaring at me. "Get out of the car."

I tilted my head to the side and lifted up my tied hands. "I could use a little help, you know. That's the least you can do after kidnapping me."

Blonde was not a gentle guy. He took my hands and yanked me out of the car. If it wasn't for my awesome balance I probably would have face-planted into the dirt. Huh, dirt. I looked around, scrunching my eyebrows when I didn't recognize our surroundings. Blonde yanked me again, telling me nonverbally to get moving. I glared at him before following him. What choice did I have? I followed until we reached a small blue house and Blonde knocked on the door.

"We're here, Mr. Dashkov," Blonde called.

Mr. Dashkov. Everything inside of me froze as the name _Victor Dashkov_ ran through my mind. He had kidnapped Lissa and abused her powers months ago, but he'd gotten arrested. What was he doing here? When Blonde opened the door and brought me into the living room, I saw a man with jet black hair and green eyes so similar to Lissa's sitting on the couch, healthy and clean. My heart nearly stopped beating.

"Victor," was the only thing I could say.

I hadn't been terrified before, but now I was. I was helplessly standing in front of the infamous Victor Dashkov - who, I now noticed, was surrounded by four unfamiliar guardians - and unable to do anything about it. Maybe if my hands were free I could've done something, but they weren't.

"Rosemarie," he said, a delighted smile on his face. I wanted to rip that smile right off. "It's so good to see you again."

"What the hell are you doing?" I seethed angrily. "You're supposed to be in jail."

"Ah, I was, Rosemarie. Jail is not a fine place to be." He shook his head, but the smile stayed. "Fortunately, my loyal friend Michael was there to see me out. Gregory, go get Mike for me please."

The guardian obeyed without question. I struggled to free my hands but to no avail. I was trapped. Even if I somehow managed to free them, there was still Victor and his guardians to worry about. So I only clenched my fists and glared, hiding the absolute terror I felt deep inside.

But the terror I felt for Victor was nothing compared to what I felt when the next man entered the room, followed by Gregory. Pale skin. Red-ringed eyes. Fangs. I recognized all those traits.

"Meet Michael, Rosemarie," Victor said happily. "We've been friends for a very long time. His sacrifice was not in vain. He will be the one to help save the Moroi, and you're going to help, Rose."

"I will never help you!" I shouted, struggling even harder now. Blonde didn't like this apparently and hit me over the head.

"Don't hurt her, Jackson," Victor told Blonde. At least now he had a name, not that he deserved one. "She's very valuable."

"If you think I'll do anything in your favor, you're wrong," I spat. "This is probably just some trick to get to Lissa, isn't it? You kidnapped me to get to her. You bastard! You will never get Lissa! I'll never tell you where she is!"

Victor merely chuckled, like I was a four-year-old with a temper. "Rose, I don't want Vasilisa. I've discovered something far better, and that's you." He stood up and started pacing in front of me. "Of course, Vasilisa's powers could always be useful, but that's not the current point. Psychic powers don't just belong to spirit users, you know, though it comes more natural to them. It comes natural to you too, Rose."

"You're crazy," I snapped. "I'm not psychic."

He smiled. "But you are, Rose. Near-death experiences do lots to people. Actually dying does more. Not only are you shadow-kissed and can interact with the dead - "

"Interact with the dead?" I interrupted. My mind immediately went to Mason's sad face only hours ago. "What the hell do you mean?"

"You can see and talk to the dead. Your own people, Rose. Anybody can do it with the right practice and skill, but it comes natural to you the more you get involved with Death."

"How am I useful to you?" My voice was deadly, like I could start spitting fire any minute. I felt like I could.

"Dying has had a long-lasting effect on you. You and Lissa are much alike. You may not have spirit, but you can learn the same skills as her. Anyone can do it. With effort, you can learn what spirit-users do naturally."

"You're lying. Only spirit-users can be psychic."

Victor laughed. "I'm many things, but not a liar. You're psychic abilities will help me to finally show the Moroi who the true ruler should be."

"Even if it were possible," I retorted, "I would never help you. Never. If you wanted somebody, why didn't you kidnap Lissa again?" At least then I could find her, just like last time.

"Because unlike Vasilisa, your abilities won't take a toll on you." He snapped his fingers. "Now, enough babbling. Let's get to work."

"I'm not going to help you," I protested. "I said - "

"Michael," he ordered. "Now."

I blinked. What? The Strigoi stood in front of me, a cold smile on his lips. How could a Moroi have control over an undead vampire? It was unheard of. No, it wasn't, I realized. That was what he'd planned on doing with Natalie before Dimitri killed her. This guy must be really loyal to him.

I struggled to get away, realizing what he was going to do, but Michael grabbed my face between his hands, forcing me to look into his eyes. This was really bad. Moroi could use compulsion, but only on humans. A Strigoi's compulsive abilities were a thousand times stronger, even strong than Lissa or Adrian's. There was no way I was going to be able to fight this off.

"You will forget everything," the vampire hissed, though it still sounded somewhat hypnotic. "Everything about your life. Victor Dashkov is your father, your savior. Your name is Rosemarie Dashkov. When you were just a little girl, Victor saved you after your family abandoned you."

Michael's eyes were hypnotizing. I could now see the blue that the red rings hid. All of his words made sense. Victor was my father, at least as close as one could be without being related. He has saved me when my blood whore of a mother and asshole father had left me.

"You love him as a daughter loves his father and are completely devoted to him. He saved you. He is your savior. You will do anything for him to repay him for what he did for you. You feel no hate towards him and will forget everything else. Past memories will be replaced with loving memories of Victor."

Michael stepped away from me. At first, I was completely disorientated. Had something just happened? What happened? What's that strange hum in the back of my head? Worry? What happened? Where am I? I glanced over at the Strigoi and then at my father.

"Dad?" I said, confused. I felt like something just happened but I wasn't sure what. "Dad, what happened? I feel..."

Dad chuckled, pale green eyes alight. "Don't worry, daughter. Everything's fine. You must've hit your head outside."

"Oh." That made sense. My head did kind of hurt. I really needed to be more careful. "Okay."

"We're going to start your training, Rosemarie," my father told me, clapping his hands excitedly. "You are all dismissed."

My training! I'd forgotten about it. I was actually a little excited, since Dad had told me most dhampirs didn't get this kind of opportunity. I was so lucky. He was going to train me to be a sort of psychic warrior, one who will finally help him fulfil his dream of helping the Moroi world in the way it needed to be helped. Why my dad had ever lost his title I didn't know.

Dad led me into the dining room, where on our long table was a pencil. He gestured to it. "I will first teach you how to use your telekinetic abilities. Try to move the pencil."

I was confused, but if Dad said to do it, it had to be important. I focused on the pencil, unsure of what I was doing, and tried to make it move. When nothing happened after a few moments, I sighed and looked at my dad.

"I'm sorry, Dad. It's not moving," I said apologetically.

"It's okay, Rosemarie," he said with a smile. "Just focus all your energy and concentration on it."

I did, concentrating as hard as I could like Dad had taught me. I let nothing else distract me. Soon, I noticed it budge a little and it turned on its side. My eyes widened.

"I did it Dad! I did it!"

"Good job, daughter," he praised me excitedly. "Now let's do it again."

We practiced for another hour before Dad had me move on to something called "remote viewing" where I could see things happening like I was somewhere else. After successfully being able to report who Uncle Michael was feeding off of - something I found a little unsettling - Dad told me it was dinner time. I decided to tell him about the strange emotions in my head.

"Don't worry about it, Rosemarie," he told me, smiling. "That usually happens to special people like you. You can feel emotions."

"I don't really like it," I admitted. "It feels strange. Like I'm invading somebody's privacy. Is there a way to get rid of it?"

"Of course there is," my father answered. "There's a way to get rid of everything."

"How?"

"Uncle Michael will be able to help. He should be back after dinner."

After eating a nice steak and conversing with the guardians, Uncle Michael came home. Dad led me to him.

"Rosemarie still has the bond with Vasilisa," my dad said. I was confused. "Make her forget about it or something."

"What bond? Who's Vasilisa?" I asked, panicking. I didn't know what was happening. Dad always told me what was happening and what to expect. I wasn't good at situations like these.

Uncle Michael turned to me. "Look into my eyes, young Rosemarie." I did. "You will forget about the bond and you will be unable to feel its effects."

I suddenly wondered why I was standing in front of Uncle Michael and Dad. Shouldn't I be in bed? According to the sun which was peeking through the curtains, I should have been. So should everyone else.

"I guess I should be going to bed," I said. "I love you, Dad."

"Love you too, Rosemarie."

* * *

_How you like? I thought this was a pretty good idea. And don't worry, we'll still be able to look through the bond to find out what's happening ;) Just wait and see. Review, please!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Just so you know, I'm doing this only in Rose's pov!_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Lissa!"

I found myself turning my head to see a boy my age with short sandy hair and hazel eyes running towards me. I ran forward to meet him. I was worried, but even so, I wasn't...me. This wasn't me. I could feel it. I wasn't this tall and my chest was definitely a lot bigger. Plus, I didn't recognize the surroundings.

"Eddie," I said. "Was she - ?"

This definitely wasn't me. I didn't know anybody named Eddie. I didn't even know any kids my age; Dad had kept me away from others for my own safety. He said I was valuable.

I promptly began to panic. What was happening to me? Where was I? What was I doing here? I tried to get back to my own body, but I was stuck. I was forced to see the world through eyes that were not my own.

Before I - or whoever this girl was - could finish, the boy called Eddie shook his head sadly. "She wasn't there. She didn't even go up when they called her name. She got Christian. I got you."

I started thinking that this girl's name was Lissa, since that was what Eddie had run up to her saying. So I would call her Lissa. Maybe I was dreaming. That was really the only logical answer for this.

Lissa didn't care about what Eddie got. I knew this because I could read her thoughts. I also knew that Christian was her boyfriend because of this. Huh. I'd never had a boyfriend before. "She wasn't there? But...Rose would never miss something like the field experience."

I gathered that this Rose person was Lissa's best friend. I'd never had a best friend either. I also noted that Rose's name sounded very similar to my own, Rosemarie. Cool.

A boy with messy black hair and icy blue eyes - eyes much like Uncle Jackson's - approached them with a tray of food. Though Lissa's thoughts, I knew that this was Christian. He set down the food and looked curiously at them. "So?" he asked. "Was Rose there?"

Lissa and Eddie shook their heads. Christian took Lissa's hand and warmth built up between them. This was love, I realized. I hoped that I'd get to feel like this one day. It felt nice to hold hands.

But holding hands only eased Lissa's feelings slightly. She was still worried about her best friend, Rose. She had the feeling that something was wrong with her. I could sense that feeling in her since I was in her body. "I think we should - " she began, but was cut off.

"Princess. Mr. Ozera. Mr. Castile."

Lissa and her friends looked up at two bulky adults. Guardians, I immediately realized. One was female with graying blond hair and pale blue eyes. I thought she was cool, since I'd never seen a female guardian before. Dad never had one. The other one was a really tall guy with long brown hair - longer than I'd ever seen on a guy - and brown eyes. Something about his brown eyes disconcerted me, but I wasn't sure why. I couldn't help but observe that he was really handsome, too.

"Guardian Petrov, Dimitri," Lissa said, identifying them for me. The female was Guardian Petrov and the male was Dimitri. "Do you guys know where Rose is?"

"That's why we came to you," Guardian Petrov said. Both had on the familiar guardian masks, but I could see that something was concerning them. I'd lived with guardians long enough to see what lie behind the masks of indifference. Dimitri seemed especially concerned. Maybe he liked this Rose girl. "She wasn't in the gym today."

"She wasn't at breakfast either," Lissa told them. "I think something bad has happened to her."

"When was the last time you guys saw her?" Guardian Petrov inquired.

"Yesterday, right?" Lissa asked Christian and Eddie, who both nodded. "Yeah. At dinner."

Guardian Petrov frowned. "So you were the last one to see her, Dimitri. Did she seem okay to you? If anybody knows something's wrong with Rose, it should be you." Lissa sensed a deeper meaning behind her words, but not even I could figure it out.

Dimitri seemed deep in thought for a moment, but he only ended up shaking his head. "She seemed perfectly fine to me. Tired, but okay."

"Maybe she's still in bed," Christian offered.

"I don't know - " Lissa started, but she was cut off by Eddie.

"Let's go check her dorm," Eddie said. "If she's not there..."

"Then something's wrong," Dimitri finished, not looking particularly happy at the thought. "Let's go."

Horrible scenarios filled Lissa's mind of what could've happened to Rose. I wanted to frown when I saw her mental image of her best friend. Rose looked a lot like me - dark brown hair, dark eyes, tan. More specifically: dhampir. How ironic.

When they got to their destination, Guardian Petrov said some words to a woman who let them enter. They climbed a set of stairs and approached the second door to the right in the hallway. Dimitri approached the door first. He knocked his fist against it and called out, "Rose? Open the door, Rose!"

No answer.

Lissa approached it. "Come on, Rose!" she shouted. "It's lunch time! Come out! Please, Rose!"

Again, no answer.

Christian and Eddie tried calling her name too, but to no avail. Guardian Petrov frowned after two minutes of nothing but silence and took out a key. She pushed it into the door's lock and turned. The door opened.

And the room was empty.

The bed looked like it'd been slept in recently, but there was no one there. Lissa covered her mouth with her hands and whispered, "She's not here."

After a very thorough check of her room, Guardian Petrov confirmed that Rose wasn't there. She didn't think Rose had been there for sometime, because the bed wasn't warm. I could feel the blood drain from Lissa's face. Dimitri had gone pale too, further proving my theory of him having feelings for Rose. It was kind of strange, because his guardian status implied that he must've been several years older than Rose, who was Lissa's age.

"We need to send out a search party or something," the guardian muttered. "Something's wrong. I can feel it. Alberta - "

"Keep your cool, Dimitri," Guardian Petrov told Dimitri sternly. "She's probably fine. Maybe she's out in the woods or something."

Lissa shook her head. "I know Rose. She wouldn't have missed out on something like finding out who she got for the field experience.

"But she did think that she was getting you, Princess," Guardian Petrov pointed out. "She could've skipped because she knew she was getting you, even though she didn't."

Lissa actually wanted to know why Rose hadn't got her, but more important was the current location of Rose. "So I guess we should go check the woods."

"Maybe she decided to go get drunk with Adrian," Christian suggested.

Lissa glared at Christian. "Now's not the time." Of course, she though, Christian could've been right, even if it was just a joke.

Dimitri didn't seem too happy with Christian's joke. "Let's go check the woods."

They checked the woods for an hour before realizing that they weren't going to find Rose, or this Adrian man. Lissa felt hopeless when they finally returned to...wherever they'd come from. "She wasn't there," Lissa said miserably. "Something bad has happened."

"As much as I wish we could do more, we can't, Princess," Guardian Petrov apologized.

"Why not?" she asked desperately. Was this what it was like to have a best friend and lose them? I didn't think friends could get that close, but I'd never actually had a friend before. "Can't you send some guardians to look for her or something?"

Guardian Petrov shook her head sadly. "She may be close to you four, but she's nobody else's priority. She's only a novice. The Moroi are the guardians' and the school's priority."

Lissa felt angry, and I couldn't help but agree. This Rose girl was still a person and deserved to be found. "She's still a student," Lissa argued. "She still belongs to St. Vladimir's."

"I agree," Dimitri said. "I think we should find her."

Guardian Petrov sighed. "You can take this to Headmistress Kirova, but I don't think she'll do much. She's not particularly fond of Rose."

Lissa looked at Christian and Eddie. "Then that's what we'll do."

* * *

"I cannot let you do that!" the vulture-like lady with thin gray hair and dull gray eyes said. She was Headmistress Kirova. They hadn't even been there two minutes and already she was condemning them.

"But Miss Kirova, you have to let us!" Lissa exclaimed, looking at the lady desperately. "Rose is my best friend. I can't let something happen to her!"

"I'm sure Miss Hathaway is just fine," Headmistress Kirova assured Lissa. "She's probably somewhere out in the woods."

"We already checked there, Miss Kirova," Lissa informed her. "Please. If you won't let us go then can you send some guardians to look for her?"

"I can't do that," the vulture lady said. I was pretty sure that I didn't like her. "Rose is nothing more than a reckless novice. It'd be a good thing if she left."

I could sense Lissa's respect for her diminishing. Before Lissa could say something she'd regret, Dimitri jumped into the conversation.

"I'll go look for Rose," he said.

Headmistress Kirova turned on Dimitri. "What are your reasons for wanting to go after her, Guardian Belikov?" she hissed.

"She's my...student," he faltered. Student. So that was how they knew each other. But it was obvious to me that he felt differently about her than that. "She's my friend. I should be concerned about her." He paused only momentarily before adding, "Most of the students at St. Vladimir's are close to Rose. She has many people that care about her."

"It's impossible," she said dismissively. "I can't send guardian after a novice and I certainly can't send two royal Moroi out in the woods without protection."

Christian snorted from beside Lissa. "Nobody's ever cared before if I was royal or not."

"We wouldn't be without protection," Lissa argued, ignoring Christian's comment. "Dimitri would be with us."

"Neither you nor Guardian Belikov are going anywhere, and that is final," she stated. Then they were kicked out of her office.

I was suddenly awoken from my sleep. Uncle Kane, a man in his middle-thirties with short brown hair and brown eyes, was standing over me.

"You've awoken," he acknowledged. "You slept late. It's passed lunch time," he informed me.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Kane," I apologized. "I was really tired. It won't happen again."

"It's fine," he said. "Get dressed and meet me outside for combat lessons."

Combat lessons. Yes! Those were the most exciting lessons, because I was a natural fighter, being a dhampir and all. I was strong, too. I dressed in sweatpants and a black T-shirt before going downstairs. I saw Dad in the living room watching TV and I smiled at him.

"Hello, Dad!" I said cheerfully. "Are you feeling well?"

Dad smiled and nodded back. "Fine, my dear. After your combat lessons come back inside for you other lessons."

I nodded and went outside, making sure to put my hair up in a ponytail so it wouldn't get into my face. Uncle Kane was waiting for me outside. I stood in front of him and prepared myself for anything, but I couldn't help but frown. This felt wrong, somehow. Strange. I ignored the gnawing feeling and listened to Uncle Kane's instructions.

"Today we're just going to spar, to see how well you're doing," he said.

I nodded and decided on an offensive position. I knew from previous lessons that staying defensive was a bad idea and offensive was the way to go.

I began the match with a kick to Uncle Kane's chest, satisfied when I actually made him stumble backwards. I was stronger than I remembered being. I followed with a punch in the same area, to weaken his balance. Then I kicked his feet out from underneath him and pinned him.

Uncle Kane seemed absolutely stunned by my performance. He looked completely shocked. I got off of him and helped him back up, but after me winning a few more matches with him, he decided to call it quits.

"You're doing good, Rosemarie," he said. "Try to wake up earlier tomorrow."

"Okay, Uncle."

Inside, I decided to feed myself since I'd just fought on nothing but last night's dinner. I was starving. On my way in, I heard Dad say, "I told you she was good," to Uncle Kane. I smiled, proud of myself.

After eating a few left-over pieces of meat, I joined Dad for my new psychic practices. I was excited, just as I was before. The same pencil was placed on the table.

"Make it move," Dad ordered.

I did. We practiced until I could get the pencil to roll half-way across the table. It was fun and exciting and I loved making Dad proud. His proudness motivated me to do even better, until I pushed the pencil off of the table.

"Very good, Rosemarie," he said, smiling. "It only took two hours. I knew you were a natural. You're going to help the Moroi world in ways nobody every dreamed of."

I smiled in delight.

After the remote viewing practice - I was extremely good at that - Dad ordered his guardians to make dinner, which turned out to be pizza. I loved pizza. I grinned when the guardians served the food and dug in.

"Slow down, Rosemarie," Dad said, smiling. "You don't want to choke."

I smiled sheepishly, food still in my mouth. "Sorry, Dad."

After dinner, I went to bed.

* * *

_You like? I'd hope so ;) Victor is really an asshole. And by the way, whenever Rose goes into Lissa's head she won't remember who anybody is so there will still be a few descriptions so yeah...REVIEW!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The next day, I got up early enough to eat breakfast. Pancakes and donuts. My absolute favorite. I grinned and ate them like my life depended on it as Dad explained today's schedule.

"First you will have your daily combat training with Guardian Kane," Dad said, eating his food politely, unlike me. "Afterwards, we will be starting something knew. Along with your telekinesis practice and remote viewing, I will be adding something called pyrokinesis."

I frowned. "Pyrokinesis...?" I thought about it. I knew Pyro meant fire, so it must have something to do with fire. "Something to do with fire..."

"I will teach you to do exactly what fire-using Moroi can do," my father explained. "Pyrokinesis is much like telekinesis, only with fire. Everyone has an element, even humans and dhampirs. Moroi are just naturally gifted with the abilities to use their's. Your element is fire, though I will also be teaching you the other elements as well."

"Cool," I said, smiling. That sounded exciting. "Should I go outside?"

Dad nodded. "I think Guardian Kane is waiting for you."

Indeed, Uncle Kane was waiting for me outside but Uncle Jackson was with him. I stood in front of them and watched them both curiously. "What are we doing today?"

"I am going to continue testing your skills," Uncle Kane told me, both guardians looking stern and cool. I thought guardians were totally awesome. If I wasn't helping Dad, I wouldn't mind being a guardian. "You will fight both of us at the same time."

The same time? I was a little uneasy, but the battle immediately kicked in and instincts took over. Uncle Kane launched himself at me, aiming for a kick to my stomach. I narrowly dodged the attack and responded with a kick to his chest, causing him to stumble back slightly. Uncle Jackson suddenly had his arm wrapped around my throat and Uncle Kane was coming towards me. I had to think fast. I rammed my elbow into Uncle Jackson's side and punched his throat. I winced a little. I hoped I didn't hurt him too badly. I spun around and kicked Uncle Kane's chest. Within moments, I had both guardians on the ground.

They were both shocked. Uncle Jackson wasn't too pleased. He challenged me again, but truth was: speed and stealth often proved a better technique than power. Uncle Jackson was a lot stronger than me, like a _lot_. But I was faster and smaller, which meant I could easily dodge and respond quickly.

After pinning him again, Uncle Jackson mumbled a few excuses and followed Uncle Kane into the house. I smiled, feeling pretty proud of myself. Then I decided to look around. I hadn't properly explored the area yet since we had only moved in a few weeks ago. Hopefully Dad wouldn't mind.

We were pretty much surrounded by Idaho woodland, since we lived in a really remote place. Dad said he needed to keep me hidden lest I be taken and used for my abilities. He loved me and wanted me safe, though I sometimes wished I knew kids my own age. Or that I could go to school. I'd never been to school before because Dad taught me everything I knew.

I walked for a few minutes before I stumbled across a fairly good-sized body of water. A small lake. Cool. And there was a tree right by it with a branch that hung out over the lake. I decided to climb it and sit on the branch. It wobbled a little, but it held me. I looked over the lake.

"Rosemarie! Rosemarie!"

I frowned. Who was calling my name? Who was ruining my peaceful moment, something I rarely got? Couldn't I have peace for one day?

"Rosemarie!"

My eyes widened. My father! I needed to get back to him! He was going to be so disappointed in me. I didn't deserve someone as amazing as my father. He took me in and I can't even manage to be on time. I quickly climbed down from the tree and ran back to the house. Dad was standing outside the door.

"I'm sorry, Dad," I apologized quickly. "I was going out for a walk and I found this lake and - "

"It's okay, Rosemarie," he interrupted. "Just don't be late again. Come in."

I followed his instructions without hesitation. He led me to the table that held a lit candle. Dad ordered me to sit in front of it. I did. I found myself mesmirized by the flame. It was so soothing, so relaxing. I felt like I was at peace again, like I'd been at the lake. So calm...

"Make it move."

I jumped a little at my dad's sudden order before swallowing and listening. Make it move...I'd been doing this with the pencil. It couldn't be that hard. I stared at the flame and concentrated. Make it move, make it move...Soon it was like the flame was another body part. My energy had melded with its. It moved where I willed it to move and grew when I willed it to, as though it were an extra arm.

"Very good, Rosemarie," Dad said in a hushed voice.

It was as natural as breathing. Why hadn't I done this before? It was so relaxing and calming. I could think clearly. Minutes or hours could've passed - I wasn't sure. All I knew was that I was soon knocked out of the trance by my father.

"You're a natural, daughter!" he exclaimed. "I don't know why I didn't start this sooner. You're amazing!"

It felt good to have earned my dad's pride again. But not as good as it felt to have been with the candle. It felt more natural than moving my real limbs.

We sooned moved on to my different lessons. It felt pretty amazing to know that I was unique in the way that most dhampirs would never learn this stuff or even believe in it. It made me feel special and lucky to know that I had such an amazing and caring father, one who wasn't afraid to fight for what he believed was right. He was my role model and savior. I wanted to be just like him.

I went up to bed in a good mood that night. I turned out the lights and for a little while just stared at my ceiling, thinking. How had I gotten so lucky? If only Dad was my real biological dad. Instead I'd been born to parents who would've rather died than take care of me. Instead of ridding the world of their presence, they dropped me off on the side of the road waiting for them to return.

Then Dad found me, alone and starving and thirsty and exhausted. I'd been close to death when he found me, but he'd nursed me back to health. I'd been only three at the time, though I still remember the day clearly. I also remembered the day that Dad legally adopted me, changing my name from Rosemarie Hall to Rosemarie Dashkov, the only dhampir to carry a royal surname. It made me feel special, appreciated, and loved.

I heard my door creak open. I frowned and turned my head to the side. Who was coming into my room? I saw a dark silhouette and a shadow. My heart began to race. Who was it? With unnatural speed, the figure was soon leaning over me. His face was so pale that it glowed and he grinned, baring his fangs.

Uncle Michael.

"Uncle Michael," I murmured. "W-what are you doing here? Shouldn't you - "

"I can't stand it, Rosemarie," he hissed, leaning closer to me. My heart beat sped up, but not in a good way. I wanted him to get away from me. "Moroi blood...I can't keep away. I've decided the best way to take out my frustration is on you." Uncle Michael's hand snaked behind my head and lifted it up. I was terrified. I'd never been so terrified in my life. "You may be only a dhampir, but that's good enough..."

He leaned forward. I could feel his breath on my neck, his fangs ready to pierce the skin and drain me. I mentally screamed for my father to help me.

And suddenly, he was no longer closing in on me. I could see the edge of a point sticking out of his chest. A point that was shrouded in blood. It was pulled out and Uncle Michael fell on top of me. He was dead. Then he was removed and I was relieved to see Uncle Kane standing there.

"Uncle Kane," I murmured. "Thank you."

"No problem, Rosemarie," he grunted back, picking the dead Strigoi body up by the collar of his shirt. "Go to sleep. I'm going to inform Victor of the problem."

I did, but that night I had nightmares of sharp fangs piercing my neck and red eyes staring right into my own.

* * *

It's short, sorry :( I try to make these as long as possible but there's only so much I can do...so REVIEW! It really makes my day :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

A week passed and then another, like tearing pages out of a calendar. I sat at my desk practicing on my own time, staring at the candle and concentrating. I was a fast learner and quickly picked up my dad's techniques, though he admitted he could not do these things himself. It was all in the person and natural talent.

The candle flared. Then it moved to the left. I gathered up the flame's energy and concentrated it around myself and the room. It instantly got warmer. I smiled and for a while I just stared at the candle. It was very calming and relaxing. It also helped my concentration.

And like that, I was no longer there.

I was sitting on a bed and I was...crying? What? And worse, somebody was hugging me against them as I cried.

I panicked. What the heck? Where was I? What was I doing? I tried to get away from whoever was holding me - I'd worry about how I get there later - but it was useless. I still cried and I still...liked being held there. And suddenly I was speaking too.

"I can't believe she's gone," I sobbed. "How can she be gone?"

"It'll be alright, Lissa," the person holding me, a guy, said soothingly. It calmed me down, but not enough to stop the tears. "I'm sure...Rose'll be fine."

Lissa? Rose? Who were these people? The boy was talking to me, but...my name was Lissa! Me! Or, well, whose ever body I was in. Her name was Lissa. I realized quickly that this wasn't my body. Maybe this was a side-effect of my newly found abilities. It had to be. I would definitely tell Dad about this, when I finally managed to get back to my own body.

"It's been two weeks, Christian," Lissa said, sniffing. It was so weird being in a body that wasn't my own. And the guy that was holding me must've been Christian. I liked him holding me. It felt nice. Lissa loved him, and I was experiencing that love. It felt good. "She's probably been dead or...or..."

"Don't think like that, Lissa," Christian said harshly. "Strigoi couldn't have gotten to her. She was kidnapped on Academy grounds which meant it must've been a dhampir or something."

"Or a human," Lissa murmured. "It could've been a human who took her for a Strigoi. Just like when you got taken in Spokane. Humans did it. Maybe - "

"Stop, Lissa," he interrupted. "Rose could've fought a human off. I'm sure of it. How about we go check with Guardian Petrov and Belikov and see if they've found anything. They must've found something by now."

Lissa agreed and pulled away from him while I wondered who this Rose person was. Her name sounded like mine. Rose was a short name for Rosemarie. I might've found it peculiar if I knew anyone my age, but I didn't. Unfortunately. Sighing, Lissa took Christian's hand and they walked out the door. It was night and I only realized then that I was in a Moroi's body and Christian was a Moroi as well. Cool. I'd always wondered what it was like to be Moroi.

Their destination was a small building that I learned housed several offices. Lissa and Christian walked down the halls and stopped at the third door on the right. Lissa knocked before she walked in.

"Guardian Petrov?" Lissa said. "We came to see if you found anything."

Inside of the office stood two guardians: an older woman with graying blond hair and blue eyes and a younger male with long brown hair and brown eyes. He was pretty good-looking, too. Both guardians looked sad, but the male more so. I wondered what was wrong. Maybe they were worried about Rose.

"We haven't found anything," the female guardian replied. She must've been Guardian Petrov. "Well, we found a few footprints in the ground much larger than Rose's, but that's it. That's the only evidence we have that somebody must've kidnapped her."

"We have to find her!" Lissa cried. "She could be in danger!"

"We have no leads, Lissa," the other guardian said, shaking his head sadly. It looked like he was hurting. "We would have no idea where to look."

"Maybe Adrian can dream walk her," Lissa said desperately. "He can try, can't he? That's how we contacted her in Spokane."

Guardian Petrov frowned. After a few moments, she nodded. "Bring back Ivashkov. We'll have him try to contact her."

Lissa was full of relief, excitement, anxiety, and high hopes. Would she finally be able to find out where Rose is? Would she finally see her best friend again? She had to be alive, she had to be.

Lissa and Christian ran to a large building and made there way to the second door on the first floor in the hallway. Lissa banged her fist against it impatiently.

"I'm coming!" a male shouted from inside. "Stop knocking! I have a fucking hangover!"

The door soon opened, revealing an unkempt, irritated Moroi man who was older than she and Christian, though younger than the male guardian in the office they'd just been in. His brown hair was messy and his green eyes were dull and red. I could tell he'd been crying. He also had a bottle in his hand, though it hadn't been drank from yet.

"What do you want?" he asked angrily. "I have things to do."

Lissa ignored his angry mood. "Come back with us to Guardian Petrov's office. We need you to try to contact Rose in her dreams. Please, Adrian?"

Adrian was quick to fulfill Lissa's request. He followed them back to the office, though Adrian didn't seem too happy to see the male guardian there. He immediately sneered at his presence.

"You're helping too, huh? Should've figured so," the Moroi mumbled.

"Get into Rose's dreams," the guardian said sternly, ignoring his comment. "Maybe we can find out where she is and try to help her."

"I'll see what I can do."

Adrian sat down in a chair and closed his eyes, a look of intense concentration crossing his face. Everybody watched him anxiously, waiting to see if he'd be able to contact Rose. Minutes flew by. It felt like an eternity to Lissa. Adrian opened his eyes.

"I couldn't," he said bluntly.

I could almost hear Lissa's hopes falling on the ground. Everything went unfocused as tears blurred her vision. She was overcome by sadness and grief and the loss of her best friend whom she had known since kindergarten. Christian sensed her distress and hugged her close to him, like he'd done earlier.

"Try again," the brown-haired guardian demanded.

"I can't," Adrian spat back. "She must be awake or something. I want her back as much as you do, you know. Probably more. I did what I could, Belikov."

I heard Belikov spit out unfamiliar words in a foreign language. Even though I couldn't see him, I knew by the tone of his voice that he was angry. Very angry.

"Calm down, Dimitri," I heard Guardian Petrov say. Dimitri? Was it Belikov or Dimitri? Belikov was probably his surname. His name was more likely Dimitri. "Something has to come up soon."

Adrian snorted. "Yeah, right. This guy did a good job at covering up his tracks."

"Rose is strong," Guardian Petrov claimed. "She'll find a way to get back. She always does."

"But what if she doesn't?" Lissa finally spoke again, turning her head to look at the group. "What if she doesn't come back? What's going to happen? Who's going to be my guardian?"

"Dimitri will," replied Guardian Petrov. "As planned. We would have to...replace Rose as his guarding partner. But try not to worry, Princess," she said quickly. "We will find Rose."

I hoped they would. Lissa was really upset. I hadn't realized before this that somebody could care about a person this much, like this, at least. If I ever lost Dad, I'd be devastated, just like Lissa was. I cared about the guardians too, who I'd known all my life. They were my uncles since Dad didn't have any brothers. Or sisters, for that matter.

"I can try again in a little while," Adrian offered. He didn't sound as angry as he had before. He probably sensed Lissa's depression. "Maybe they're forcing her to stay awake or she's running on our shedule so she's awake when we are. I'll just have to try tonight."

Lissa nodded but she felt only slightly better. At least Adrian could keep trying. Eventually he'd have to come into contact with Rose because she couldn't stay awake forever.

She shuddered as the thought _She can't stay alive forever either_ passed through her mind.

"I'm leaving," Belikov muttered, slamming the door on his way out. Confusion momentarily became dominant over distress. Apparently it did so for Christian too.

"What's his problem?" Christian mumbled, staring at the door. "You'd think he'd been in love with her or something."

Adrian snickered. "Maybe you're not so far from the truth, Ozera."

A sudden knock at my door broke my intense concentration. It was Uncle Kane.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Dinner's ready," was all he said before he left.

* * *

_Another short one. Sorry :( And I can warn you that chapter five will be short one too, but I don't think chapter six will be. So...REVIEW!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Dinner passed by slowly and uneventfully as usual. The whole room was silent as we ate. When it was over, I went up to the bathroom to get ready for bed and then I tucked myself under my warm covers.

Sleep came quickly since lately I was so tired from all of my practices, but I felt that my sleep was being disturbed. I wasn't sure what was happening, not even when an unfamiliar room materialized around me. I had to be dreaming. I especially thought this when an unfamiliar older boy with messy brown hair and emerald green eyes stood in front of me.

"Little dhampir!" he exclaimed. "I found you!"

He ran forward and hugged me. I froze. Who was this strange man and why was he hugging me? I didn't even like hugs. And did he just call me "little dhampir?" I was definitely not little.

"Who are you?" I asked a bit shakily when he finally pulled away from me. I put a good distance between us.

At my question the man blinked. "W-what?"

"Who are you?" I repeated.

"You don't know who I am?"

I shook my head. "I've never seen you in my life."

"I'm Adrian Ivashkov. Doesn't that ring a bell or something?"

Adrian Ivashkov...I shook my head. "No. Just...let me go. I don't want to be here. Where am I?"

"You're in a spirit dream," he said calmly, but no emotion in his voice. His eyes appeared duller now than they had before and he didn't seem happy. He seemed...hurt. "I guess...you really don't remember me?"

I shook my head and took a step back. "You must, um, have the wrong person."

"What's your name?"

I swallowed. "Rosemarie. That's my name."

Adrian hesitated before asking, "Do you remember a guardian named Dimitri Belikov? Or a Moroi named Vasilisa Dragomir?"

I frowned. "I've never heard of Dimitri Beli - uh, the guardian. But I've heard of Vasilisa. She's on TV sometimes. She seems very nice."

"But you don't remember them personally?"

"No," I answered. "Could you just, um, let me go back to sleep or whatever? I really don't want to be here. I don't remember who you are or those people are. I've never met anyone my age. So would you just let me go?"

His face expressed pain like I'd just punched him or something. He swallowed. "I, uh, Rose, could you please just tell me where you are?"

I shook my head but I suddenly felt outraged. "Why do you care where I am? So you can come kidnap me for my powers just like Dad said you people would try to? Just let me go and leave me alone! And my name isn't Rose, _it's Rosemarie!"_

I woke up in a sweat and my heart thudding in my chest, feeling like it would break out any second. Whatever dream I'd just had was lost in my subconscious, but I was glad. I still felt slight pieces of the anger I'd felt in that dream, which was the only thing I remembered. I didn't want to remember it.

And just like that, I was lost in a body that was not my own. I was excited and anxious, though I was still a little sleepy from being woken up so early. I was standing at the door in front of a man with brown hair and green eyes. He looked familiar. His name was at the tip of my tongue but I couldn't remember.

"Adrian!" I exclaimed, but it wasn't me who was talking. It was the body I was in, which was definitely not my own. The pitch of the voice was higher than mine. "Did you get in her dreams?"

The Adrian boy nodded, but his face was covered in shadows. I tried desperately to get out of whoever's body this was and get back into my own but I couldn't. It scared me.

"Did you find out where she is?" the girl's body I was in tried again.

Now he shook his head. "She wouldn't tell me," he said emotionlessly.

The girl blinked. "Why not? Why wouldn't she tell you?"

"Because she doesn't remember us."

I felt the girl's whole world come crashing down at the five simple words. She even had trouble breathing as she tried to digest what Adrian had just told her. "W-what? She doesn't...doesn't...remember us? But...how?"

"I don't know, Liss," he said, now sounding sad. So the girl's name must be Liss. It was a pretty name. "She just...I asked her if she remembered me and she said that she didn't. So I asked her if she remembered you or Belikov and she said that the only place she remembered you is from TV. Then she told me that she's never met anybody her age." Adrian put a hand to his head. "She must've gotten amnesia or something."

"Is...is that all?" Lissa asked. She felt like she could start crying any minute because her best friend didn't even remember who she was.

Adrian hesitated. "Well...she said she couldn't tell me where she was because her dad said that people would try to kidnap her for her powers. And then she forced herself out of my dream."

Huh. Whoever this girl was sounded a lot like me. Maybe I wasn't the only one out there under special circumstances.

"But Rose doesn't have any powers," Liss murmured, gripping the door for support. "Or a dad. That's...you're sure you didn't hear wrong or something? She couldn't have forgotten me. I'm her best friend! What about our bond?"

"I find it hard to believe that the bond's still there," he said bitterly. "Something must've happened when they kidnapped her."

"We need to get Dimitri," Liss immediately said. "Right now. And Christian and Guardian Petrov."

Adrian nodded in agreement. They went outside, sheilding their eyes from the sun with their hands to try to deflect some of the negative effects the sun had on Moroi, and ran to one of the nearby buildings. They ran inside, yelling at an old man that it was an emergency, and stopped at the third door on the second floor. Liss banged her fist against it with all her Moroi might.

"Christian! Open up!" she cried. "It's about Rose!"

The boy that opened the door then looked like he'd just been dragged out of bed but what ready for anything. His black hair was disheveled and his icy blue eyes showed sleep but he was soon running outside to a different building with them. This time, they stopped at a different door.

"Dimitri," Liss called. "Dimitri! It's about Rose! Please open - "

This man named Dimitri opened the door before Liss could even get the rest of her sentence out. Unlike Christian, this man was a dhampir and he really _was_ ready for anything. He was a guardian, I realized. And a good-looking one at that. Long brown hair and brown eyes. And he spoke with an accent when he spoke.

"Did you manage to contact her?" he asked Adrian. He looked like a warrior.

Adrian nodded. "But you're not going to be happy with what I found. Let's talk in Petrov's office."

He nodded and they hurried to yet another building. A female guardian answered the door, a mask of no emotion on her face. It shifted slightly when she saw the group.

"Adrian contacted Rose," was all Dimitri said before Guardian Petrov allowed them in her room.

"What did she tell you?" Guardian Petrov asked Adrian when they were all seated. Everyone looked expectantly at Adrian, except for Liss who already knew the bad news.

"She...she didn't tell me where she was," Adrian began, swallowing, "because she doesn't remember any of us."

"She doesn't remember us?" Christian exclaimed. "She has to remember us! She at least remembers Lissa, right?"

Oh, so her name was Lissa. Liss must've just been a nickname then. Lissa shook her head at Christian but Adrian was the one who spoke.

"She doesn't remember her," he informed Christian. "She said she's never met anyone her age."

"She doesn't remember...any of us?" Dimitri asked, face blank. Like he was bracing himself. He must've known this girl well. "Not even...?"

"Not even you, Belikov," Adrian muttered. "I asked her...you were the first person I asked her because I thought for sure she'd at least remember you and Lissa, but she didn't. She's only seen Lissa on TV."

Tears built up in Lissa's eyes then, tears that should've appeared ten minutes ago. Christian put his arm around her in a way that stopped the tears but not the pain. The pain of knowing her best friend couldn't remember her. I hoped that when I got back to my own body I'd never feel that kind of horrible pain.

Lissa glanced at everyone else, giving me a look at them. Guardian Petrov's face was blank, but I saw sorrow in her eyes. Dimitri's face was completely blank but I could see the pain and sadness in his eyes, as well as something akin to regret. Adrian tried to hide his emotions but I could tell he was heartbroken. He must've been in love with this girl. I hoped that he would see her again. Christian just looked sad.

"So what should we do?" Christian finally asked. "We need to find her and make her remember us. She can't live her life without remembering her best friends. I'm sure you were close to her too, Belikov."

I was confused who he was talking about until I realized he was talking to Dimitri. He replied with absolutely nothing, though the hurt on his face confirmed it.

"But we have no idea where to start," Adrian said. "She won't tell me or anybody where she is."

"Maybe Dashkov has her," Christian retorted bitterly.

Lissa's eyes widened at Christian's comment. It was a sick joke, but she began to put the pieces together. "Christian..." she whispered. "Victor got out about three weeks ago...right about the same time that Rose disappeared."

* * *

_Another chapter :) Short just as I warned you but pretty important. The next chapter will be pretty awesome (to me at least) :) so REVIEW!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I ate a full breakfast that morning complete with syrup-soaked pancakes, greasy sausages and bacon, and yummy blueberry muffins. I was full when I was finally through eating. Dad chuckled when he saw my satisfied grin.

"Guardian Kane is waiting for you outside," he informed me when I was done. "I think he's got a very good plan for you today."

I nodded and went outside to join Uncle Kane for our training session. Instead of seeing just Uncle Kane, I also saw the rest of my father's guardians. I blinked at the crowd of six strong guardians.

"Uncle - " I started, but he interrupted me. I couldn't help but notice the glint in each of their eyes. It kind of scared me and I had a slight flashback to the night that Uncle Michael was killed.

"You have beaten all of us once," Uncle Kane told me, "but now you will fight all of us at the same time."

I blinked. All of them at the same time? I couldn't do that! The most guardians I'd ever fought at the same time were three. I couldn't take on all six! But before I could even protest one of them came at me with a kick. It hit since I was caught off guard and I was knocked down to the ground. I rolled over to barely avoid an incoming punch. I couldn't do this!

"Uncle - " I tried to say, but somebody threw a punch my way. I deflected it with a kick and then swung my foot at their chest.

I'd have to do this. I couldn't let all my training be for nothing. One day I might even have to fight a Strigoi. Six guardians would be nothing compared to their strength and speed. As one of the guardians barreled right for me, I dodged and put out my foot so they tripped over it. That wasn't really a fighting technique but it worked all the same. I turned around to see Uncle Jackson throw his fist at my stomach. I tried to dodge, but a different guardian blocked my path. It hit.

I flew backwards and hit the ground with a thud. Breathing became difficult since the wind was knocked right out of me. I tried to get up to do something, but one of the guardians put their foot on my chest to keep me down.

"You failed, Rosemarie," Uncle Kane said mercilessly. They no longer looked like the guardians I'd known and loved my whole life. They just looked like merciless soldiers who put anyone less strong than them down. Then, they walked back inside the house and left me lying there.

I gazed up at the bright full moon between the trees as I finally got my breath back. My breathing was heavy and deep. My muscles hurt, especially my stomach, but I forced myself to get up. I started making my way back to the house until I realized that I didn't want to see the disappointed look on my dad's face. Just like Uncle Kane had said, I had failed. I was a failure. I should've been able to take them, but I couldn't.

I walked away and decided to go visit the lake I'd found two weeks ago. I hadn't seen it since then but I suddenly remembered how peaceful and relaxing it was. How it could make all my troubles go away. For the time being, at least. My stomach hurt a little as I walked, but I finally found it after a few minutes. I found the tree I'd sat on and climbed it to the branch that stood out over the lake. Then I looked down.

The lake was breathtaking. It glittered and shined and reflected the stars and the moon above. The sight captured me and I stared at it for what felt like forever. Until a voice knocked me out of it.

"Hey! You!"

Shocked, I found myself falling off of the tree and hitting the water with a huge splash. I frantically waved my arms around as I went under and finally broke the water's surface.

"God!" the same voice that had startled me exclaimed. "I'm so sorry! Do you need help?"

I looked over at the shore. Near the tree that I'd been sitting on moments ago was a boy who was around my age. I could tell he had short light hair - most likely blond - and dark eyes. He definitely wasn't bad-looking. I could also tell he was a dhampir.

"I'm fine," I sputtered, swimming back towards the shore. I definitely wouldn't be in the swimming olympics any time soon.

"I'm really sorry about that," he said, smiling apologetically. "I didn't think I'd scare you."

"You didn't scare me," I replied, smiling back. "I was just surprised. I didn't expect to see anyone else around here. I thought my family and I were the only ones."

The boy looked relieved not to have hurt me. "My mom built a small cabin out here because she doesn't really like Moroi politics and all that. She decided to stay away. We knew there was a house nearby but not that anyone lived in it."

"Oh." I smiled at him. Maybe this was my chance to finally have a friend. I'd always wanted a friend. It would take away the loneliness of living in the middle of nowhere. "I'm Rosemarie. Who are you?"

"Brendan," he answered. He put out his hand for me to shake, which I did. "You want to come back to my place and get dry? Or we could go to yours...?"

"Let's go to mine," I said.

Brendan followed me the short walk to my house. It was only when I opened the door that I remembered my humiliation and suddenly reconsidered. Then my dad saw me.

"Rosemarie," he said. He caught sight of the boy behind me and his eyes narrowed. "Who is this?"

"This is Brendan," I told him. At least Dad didn't seem too mad. "Brendan, this is my dad, Victor."

I saw Brendan frown thoughtfully. "Haven't I heard that name somewhere? You look familiar..."

"Perhaps you have," Dad replied, but I saw nervousness in his eyes. "Rosemarie, why are you wet?"

I looked down. "I kind of fell in a lake. I came here to clean up."

He nodded. "Alright. But Brendan will have to leave soon for our lessons, alright?"

As I walked up the stairs with my new friend I couldn't shake the feeling that Dad didn't like Brendan but I couldn't understand why. Brendan was a perfectly nice person. He even waited for me to invite him into my room. Why did Dad not like him?

I shook off the strange feeling and smiled at Brendan. "I'll just go change in my bathroom. I'll be right back."

After changing into jeans and a red shirt and drying my hair with a towel I joined Brendan again. He was sitting on my bed idly looking around the room. My heart beat quickly in my chest. I never thought that I'd ever actually have a friend, let alone a _guy_ friend. I'd always known I'd never have a sibling and maybe I could develop that kind of close relationship with Brendan.

"You look very pretty, Rosie," Brendan noted, smiling brightly.

My face felt like it was on fire and I was probably an embarrassing shade of red. The cause was both the compliment he gave me and the nickname. "Rosie?" I repeated. I'd never had a nickname before.

"If you don't like it then - "

"No, I like it," I said. "I've just never had a nickname before so it's kind of strange."

"Well now you do," declared Brendan. "Though that's kind of unusual. Rosemarie's a long name."

"I guess," I said. I glanced at the clock on the wall and back at Brendan. "Well we still have a little bit of time. Have you always lived here?"

Brendan shook his head. "No. Actually we just moved here about two months ago. We used to live near the Royal Court until some scandal about my mom and one of the royal princes showed up." He winced and laughed bitterly. "Now I'm going to be a big brother in about four months."

He didn't seem too happy about the last fact because there was some anger in his eyes. I didn't understand why though. "Shouldn't you be happy? I've always wanted a brother or sister."

He shook his head. "It's not that I'm not happy about the baby, I'm just not happy with how he or she was conceived. That bastard tricked my mom into love just because no one else wanted him and now _this_."

"Which prince was it?" I found myself asking.

"Prince Lazar." Brendan scowled. "I hate that man."

"Maybe he did love your mom," I suggested. "When it got out he needed to save his reputation as prince so he left her." Though my explanation didn't really sound like love to my ears, I knew Brendan needed comfort.

Brendan glared at the wall. "That's not love. If he really loved her he would've stayed with her no matter what. He wouldn't have cared what the other royals thought. And he never would've lied to her."

"He lied to her?" I asked, surprised. "About what?"

"He told her..." Brendan clenched his fists around my black blankets angrily. "He told her that he'd break it off with this other royal he was engaged to...but he never did. The last day there I was walking across the Court and he was with her, the Moroi woman. He said 'She meant nothing to me, she was only a fling. You're the one I really want.' And I knew he was talking about my mother."

Brendan's eyes glimmered with unshed tears. I sat there awkwardly wondering what to do. He needed comfort, that much was obvious. So I leaned forward and hugged him and tried to radiate sympathy and care and anything else he needed just then.

I'd known Brendan only about thirty minutes and I already knew he was the only friend I'd ever need.

When I knew Brendan's anger had diminished I leaned back. He smiled gratefully at me and changed the topic. "So since I've shared my story of woe, why don't you tell me about you, Rosie?"

I smiled. I knew I was going to like that name. "Well, Victor isn't my real dad, actually. My real parents left me on the side of the road for the dead because they didn't want me. They wanted to be able to whore around without a child to take care of." I glared at the blankets. I really did hate them. "Luckily Dad found me on the verge of death and nursed me back to health. I was about four, I think. I don't really remember. A few years later Dad officially adopted me as his daughter."

"Huh," Brendan said. "I wondered how you knew your father and not your mother. Most dhampirs don't know their fathers. So are you home-schooled like me?"

"Yeah, I guess so," I answered. "Dad and the guardians taught me everything I know, even how to fight." I winced remembering today's lesson. I was such a failure. "I even get special psychic lessons from my dad."

Brendan's eyes brightened with curiosity. "Really? Show me."

It wasn't a challenge or anything like that. It was simply him asking me to show him how I do it. I frowned and looked around before spotting a notebook on my desk. I focused all of my energy on it and melded mine with its before bringing it over to me. It landed in my hands.

"That is so cool!" he cried. "What else can you do?"

"I can do this." I lit a fireball in my hand just like Dad taught me to. "And I can see things that are happening somewhere else."

"Sweet," Brendan said with a grin. "Well, it was awesome to meet you Rosie, but I need to get back to my place. Mom's probably worried."

I nodded. "Alright. See you later, Brendan."

"Bye Rosie."

* * *

_So what do you think of Brendan? Think he's awesome? Think Rose should go drown him in the lake? Think that maybe he's replacing Dimitri ;) ? Or Lissa? REVIEW!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

I began to hang out with Brendan almost religiously. Though I'd only known him for a week and a half he felt like the brother that I never had and I loved him. Sometimes we were at his house, though usually we were at mine. Today, however, we were at the lake splashing our feet in the water.

"Hey, Rosie," Brendan suddenly said, breaking the comfortable silence.

I glanced at him. "Yeah?"

"Happy birthday."

I grinned. I had totally forgotten. Today was my eighteenth birthday - March 30. "Thanks, Bren. I'd totally forgotten about it. Now I'm free to do whatever I please."

Brendan grinned back. "We should do something. It is your eighteenth birthday and that only happens once in a lifetime."

"Do something? Aren't we doing something right now?" I asked, confused as to what he meant.

"No, I mean, go to Grangeville and eat or something. Hasn't your father ever taken you out to do something for you birthday?" Brendan seemed shocked at this concept.

I shook my head. "No, if you mean go to the city. Dad says it's too dangerous."

"Oh. Well there's a first time for everything, you know. We could go to Blue Fox and see a movie and then go out to eat. It'll be the best birthday you've ever had," he declared confidently. "I even have an awesome car we can take."

"I don't - "

Suddenly, I wasn't sitting at the lake with Brendan anymore. Instead, I was standing in the doorway of what appeared to be a small chapel. I was overcome with grief and sadness.

I wasn't me, that much I was sure. I struggled to do something - to move or something - but I couldn't. I couldn't even get back to my own body. Something was keeping me here.

The body's head moved to the side and confusion passed through me as I saw somebody I knew. Or, well, somebody whoever this person was knew. I - or she or whatever - began walking over to a person with dark hair who was hunched over with their face in their hands. We were the only ones there.

"Dimitri," she whispered. I was not going to call this body me anymore, because it wasn't. Maybe it was effect of my psychic powers. It could be. Maybe I could take over people and watch what their doing. That would actually be pretty sweet. "Are you - ?"

The man uncovered his face but stayed staring at the ground between his legs, like he was seeing but he wasn't actually seeing. He must've been a guardian because I'd seen them to do that before.

"What is it, Lissa?" he finally said, speaking with a strange accent that was barely noticeable.

This girl, Lissa, knew something was wrong with the guardian. He wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was devastated. She caught a glimpse of his eyes and knew he'd been crying, too. Something was very, very wrong.

"Dimitri," Lissa repeated. "You've...you've been crying, haven't you? Is it...is it because of Rose?" she asked hesitantly. She didn't want to jump to conclusions but she couldn't think of anything else, though that still didn't really give light as to why he'd been crying.

Much to Lissa's shock, the man called Dimitri didn't reply, which was a confirmation in and of itself. Lissa suddenly wished she could see auras like Adrian could so she knew why he was so upset. Wait...who was Adrian? I wondered. And what were auras? I'd have to ask Dad.

"It is about Rose," she murmured.

For a few moments, neither spoke. Then Dimitri spoke up. "She's eighteen today."

Wow. Whoever they were talking about - apparently some girl with a similar name, Rose - had the same birthday as me. Cool. Unfortunately, Lissa felt nothing akin to "cool" like I did and I didn't think Dimitri did either.

"I know," Lissa replied, holding back tears. "I wish she was here."

"Me too," Dimitri agreed. He looked hesitant to say his next words, but when he did, he looked relieved to have finally said them outloud. "I...I miss her."

Lissa heard the words and was about to reply with "Me too" when the realization that it was Dimitri who said them kicked in. Like she never thought that she would hear him say them. She glanced at him and took a real good look at him for the first time. His unusually messy hair. Dull brown eyes that were red from crying. Pale features. Not to mention the lost, hopeless look in his eyes. That was when realization slapped her in the face.

"You do miss her, don't you?" she asked, her voice full of the realization and wonder that had just hit her. It actually replaced the loss of her best friend for a few moments. "A lot. I can't believe..."

Dimitri suddenly stood up. "I'm going back to my room."

He started walking away, but Lissa was not going to let this go so easily. It explained so much to her. She quickly caught up to him and grabbed his bulky arm, stopping him. "Don't even think about it, Dimitri. You're in love with my best friend, aren't you? And I never knew it." She felt so stupid. How could she not have seen it before? The worry in his eyes when Rose didn't show up at the gym for the field experience. How he paled when Adrian said that Rose didn't remember any of them. Who was Adrian anyway?

Lissa saw his fists clench. "I really need to get back, Princess," he told her, switching from her name to her title to show he was serious and that he didn't want to have this conversation with her.

"No, you don't. As you said, I'm the princess and you're going to answer me," Lissa told him, standing in front of him confidently even though she was sure he could break every bone in her body if he wanted to. "Just answer my questions. Does Rose love you too or is this just one-sided? I think I deserve to know this as her best friend."

Dimitri glared at the floor but Lissa could tell she'd won this argument. She waited patiently for him to speak. Finally, he did.

"Did," was all he said.

Lissa waited for an explanation, but none came. So she asked, "What?"

"Did," he repeated. "Rose_ did_ love me. Now she doesn't remember any of us."

Lissa glanced down uneasily. She remembered Adrian (I gave up on figuring out who he was) saying that if anyone she'd remember Dimitri or her. "I...I'm sorry, but...is that why you were so willing to help us look for her? Because you were worried about her?"

He nodded hesitantly, looking a little awkward.

"That makes sense now. I guess that's why you've never liked Adrian, huh?" Lissa laughed a little. "I never would've suspected this. So how long was it going on?"

"What?" asked Dimitri, looking a little confused.

"How long were you and Rose together?" Lissa clarified. She didn't expect his answer.

"We were never together."

"What?" Lissa sputtered. "But - "

"We couldn't be," he continued. Though she couldn't hear the bitterness she could see it in his eyes. "We were both your guardians. How could we be? I'd always want to protect her instead of you."

Lissa was quiet for a few minutes as she digested the information. Because of her, they never got to be together. She felt guilty, but instead of saying that she blurted out, "You're an idiot, Dimitri."

Dimitri continued to look steadily at the ground. She expected anything but the answer, "I know."

She blinked. "What?"

"I know," he said again. "Because I figured out a way we could be together, but it doesn't really matter now. Not if we don't ever find her."

"We will," she promised. "Just one more question, though."

"Yes?"

"Was it real?"

The guardian was quiet for a few moments. Then he looked right into Lissa's eyes and said without a doubt, "Yeah. It was." Then he left.

"Rosie? Rosie? Come on, Rosie. Snap out of it."

Brendan was outrageously waving his hand in front of my face. I reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him and looked into his eyes, puzzled.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You, like, zoned out or something. For fifteen minutes. What's up?" he asked worriedly.

I cocked my head to the side. "I was?" I didn't remember being zoned out. "Oh. Strange."

"Yeah." Speaking of strange, Brendan was looking at me quite strangely. "So you want to go?"

"I don't know," I said nervously. It sounded fun and I really did want to go but I didn't think that Dad would let me. "I'll have to ask Dad. I don't think he'll let me."

"He has to. You're eighteen now. Take advantage of it. You can do whatever you want now."

Brendan had a fair point. Now that I was eighteen I could do whatever I wanted. "I guess," I agreed hesitantly. "Let's go ask my dad."

I dried my feet of with the towel we'd bought and slipped on my sneakers. We began jogging back to my house. When we got there, Dad was busy conversing with one of the guardians. I waited until they were done talking to get his attention.

"Dad," I said, capturing his attention. "Brendan wants to take me to Grangeville for my birthay. Can I go?"

Dad's jade eyes narrowed. "Absolutely not, Rosemarie. It's too dangerous."

"But Dad, I really want to go. I've never had a friend before and I've never done anything either," I begged. Was this what normal teenagers did to get their parents to let them do things? Brendan stood quietly behind me. "Please Dad? Just this one time?"

"No, Rosemarie. That is final. I can't let you. I'm sorry." Except he didn't look sorry at all.

Suddenly I was furious. I trained all day with barely any free time for him and he couldn't let me go out in public _once_ with my only friend that I'd ever had and probably ever would? I suddenly felt extremely rebellious.

"Yeah, Dad?" I snapped. "Well guess what? I'm eighteen now and I can do whatever I want. I'll go with Brendan if I want to go with Brendan." I suspected I had a murderous look on my face when I turned around. "Come on, Brendan."

My dad called my name, but I ignored him and shoved Brendan out the front door, using my telekinetic abilites to slam the door shut behind me. Then I angrily followed Brendan to his place.

And he burst out laughing.

My anger at my father diminished as Brendan doubled over laughing. I was puzzled, which only seemed to make him laugh more.

"Um, what are you laughing about?" I asked, watching him strangely.

Two minutes later, he finally stopped. But the grin on his face only got wider. "That was hilarious! You totally need to stick up for yourself more often."

I only bit my lip and nodded. Brendan looped our arms together and led me towards his "awesome" car but I felt slightly guilty. I'd just disobeyed the man who saved my life. Still...I had a point. But...

I stopped worrying and totally forgot about it when I saw Brendan's red Mustang. My eyes nearly popped right out of my head. Brendan took great satisfaction in my reaction.

"A Mustang?" I exclaimed, staring at the vehicle. "That's sweet, Brendan!"

He grinned. "I know. Now get in the car, Rosie. I'm going to let you have the best birthday ever."

* * *

_What do you think? I'm updating so much because I love love LOVE this story! do you? I hope so! ;) What do you think's going to happen on this amazing trip? Amazingness? Hopefully!_

_Some...spoilers, I guess ;) Chapter nine will feature a great surprise and Chapter eleven will be epic :D so REVIEW FOR EPICNESS!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

I was restless and giddy as Brendan drove to Grangeville. I'd never been there before and was waiting impatiently for the moment we arrived. In fact, I'd never been in any city before but I'd heard they were usually full of people and had tall buildings. There probably wouldn't be as many people though because it was night time and most humans would be asleep.

"Is the theater open this late?" I asked him. "It's run by humans right?"

Brendan scoffed and grinned. "I wouldn't take you to a place that's not even open for your birthday, Rosie. It's run by humans during the day and Moroi at night. And hey, you ever been bowling?"

"Bowling? What's that?" I asked, turning my head to look at him.

"You've never been bowling?" he practically shouted. "It's the most amazing sport ever! Trust me, you'll _love_ it. We're going after the movie because it's still pretty early in vampiric time. It's only nine."

"Right." I frowned. "I should be training with Uncle Kane right now."

"Why do you call your dad's guardians your uncles?"

I considered this. "Well, I've known them all my life so I guess I consider them to be part of my family. They're willing to risk their lives for us so they deserve some kind of position in my life."

Brendan nodded. "Good point. Is your dad royal or something?"

I nodded. "Dashkov."

As he drove, Brendan frowned. "Victor Dashkov...I feel like I've heard that somewhere, I just can't put my finger on it...Is he important?"

"Not that I know of," I answered. "He stays away from Moroi politics and such. Until I'm ready. I'm not exactly sure what his plan is though." I'd always wondered about his plan. He told me I was better off not knowing. "Whatever it is will help the Moroi, I know that."

"Well he seems like a pretty good guy," Brendan told me. "He doesn't seem to like me much, though."

"He's not too fond of newcomers," I explained. "He doesn't trust many people. Really only the guardians."

My best friend nodded and the conversation dropped. I watched the scenery pass by outside when I felt a sudden tug in my head. I frowned and resisted it. It pulled harder until I found that I was no longer in Brendan's sweet Mustang. Instead, I was standing in the doorway of what looked to be an office.

"Have you found anything yet, Guardian Petrov?" I asked the woman who sat at the desk desperately, only it wasn't me asking her. I wasn't making my lips move or even talking with my voice. I also felt panicked and desperate. This wasn't me. Who was I?

"I'm sorry, Princess," the lady who was Guardian Petrov replied sadly. "There have been no reports of Victor Dashkov's location."

My dad? Why was she talking about my dad? Why did they need to know where he was? Well whatever it was, I would never tell them. Yet again, my lips began moving without me asking them to.

"But...there has to be something!" I exclaimed, or whoever I was exclaimed. "He escaped a month ago! There has to be something by now."

"He's covered his tracks well," the guardian told whoever I was. Maybe Princess was her name, though it was a pretty strange name. Then again, these people I didn't know were talking about my father. That was strange too. "The only thing we know is that guardians broke him out."

My dad broke out of where? What was going on here? My dad didn't break out of anywhere! A month ago my dad was sitting in front of the TV watching the news, not breaking out of some place.

Princess sighed. "It's her birthday...I hoped...I hoped we could get her back. Dimitri's devastated." She wasn't sure if she should've said that but she knew Dimitri (who ever he was) was close to Guardian Petrov. Maybe it would make her reveal something.

"You figured it out, Princess?" Guardian Petrov asked with a soft smile. "I wondered when you would."

"You knew?"

The guardian woman nodded. "I've known for a few months now. I'm surprised he's held on this long."

Princess had a sudden flashback - and me too since I was somehow stuck inside her body - of a moment earlier that day in the chapel, when she'd confronted Dimitri (he was pretty good-looking in her flashback) about that and noticed his red and sleep-deprived eyes. "I don't know about that, Guardian Petrov."

Guardian Petrov sighed and set her pen down which she'd been using to sign papers. "I use to think she was good for him," the guardian admitted. I wondered who "she" was. "But now...I'm not so sure. When Ivan died it left Dimitri scarred. Now he's lost Rose too. I don't think he'll ever trust anybody again."

Princess' mouth dropped a little when she heard the story, but it explained to her why he was always so closed-off and reserved. He was afraid of getting hurt again! It was so...obvious now. Now Princess knew she had to find her, not just for herself but also for Dimitri.

"We gotta find her," Princess declared. "We can't let this happen to Dimitri."

"Princess - "

"He might be my guardian, but guardians need saving sometimes too," she told Guardian Petrov. "I'm not going to let this happen to him again."

"Princess, Rose doesn't even remember him."

That was when reality crashed back down for her.

"Oh. Right," Princess mumbled. "Well...we still have to find her! Maybe we can make her remember him. If she really loved him than she'd have to remember him."

Guardian Petrov sighed again. "Alright, Princess. I'll try to get as much information as I can about him but a lot of what they do find out will be confidential. The queen has already sent guardians after Victor so all we need to do is wait and see what we can get."

My mouth fell open. The queen is sending guardians after my father? Why? What did he do? He hasn't done anything wrong! I had to tell my father right away!

But I immediately forgot about the encounter when I forced myself back into my own body and found Brendan snapping his finger in front of me.

"Come on, Rosie. Back to Earth now."

I turned to Brendan. "What? What's up?"

"Oh, hey." He grinned. "You're back."

"What?"

"You space out again," he explained. "But anyway, we're here now. I present to you the illustrious Blue Fox Theater!"

The building didn't look too illustrious to me but I'd never actually seen a movie theater before. It had a big vertical sign that read "Blue" and a horizontal sign underneath that said "Fox." They lit up bright blue. It was pretty cool. Then it showed the movies that were playing.

"Let's watch 10000 B.C. That looks cool," I said to Brendan.

"Alright then. It's your birthday." Brendan led me to a desk with a young human woman behind it. She looked sleepy and bored. "Two tickets for 10000 B.C. please."

"You're paying?" I asked him.

"My present to you," he said. "Besides, I don't think you brought any money with you."

"That'll be thirteen dollars," the woman said wearily, stifling a yawn. Brendan handed over the money. "Enjoy your movie."

After we bought drinks and food - a _lot_ of food - I followed Brendan into one of the theaters which was big and dark. I climbed up the stairs and sat in one of the empty back rows with Brendan.

The movie was pretty sweet but I think Brendan liked my reaction to the movie more than the movie itself. I mean, how did people even make movies? You had to be seriously rich and awesome to be able to pull off stuff like this. Maybe I could make movies.

"So where are we going next?" I asked Brendan when the movie ended.

"We're going to a place called Luka Lanes. It's a bowling alley run by Moroi. Trust me, you'll love it," Brendan promised me. "Are you competitive, Rosie?"

"I guess."

"Good."

Luka Lanes looked pretty epic though we were forced to change our shoes. There were fifteen different lanes with a few symbols on them and about ten white weird-shaped things at the ene of them. There were also strange machines near them with large balls and a computer thing.

"What is this? A center of technology?"

Brendan laughed. "It's a bowling alley. Come on. Let's go to Lane 5."

At Lane 5 Brendan sat in front of the computer thing that had the exact same screen as the monitor above the lane I hadn't noticed before. Cool. Brendan clicked something and typed in his name. The name "Brendan" appeared on the monitor and the computer. Then he typed in "Rosie." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll go first and show you what to do," Brendan offered. He grabbed one of the huge balls off of the weird rack thing and he showed me the three holes on it. "Just put your fingers into the holes like this, okay?" I nodded. "Then go up to the line and stand like this. Then you just have to roll it."

He made it seem so simple. The orange ball rolled and knocked down all of the weird-shaped things. Bowling pins, I think Brendan had said. Weird. On the monitor, an X appeared near his name. Then another set of ten pins appeared. Brendan annihilated them.

"Now it's your turn," he said. He grabbed a green ball from the rack. "Put your fingers in it...just like that. Good. Now go to the lane."

I did. Then I threw the ball forward just like Brendan did, only it landed with a loud bang and began rolling slowly to the side. I frowned. Much to my annoyance, Brendan was laughing. "What? What did I do wrong?"

"You're not supposed to throw it, Rosie," he said with a huge grin.

"But...I don't get it."

"Don't worry. You'll get it right some time."

When the ball disappeared a 0 showed up next to my name on the scoring board. The ball appeared on the rack and I picked it up like Brendan taught me to. Then I tried to throw the ball exactly like Brendan did.

"That was better, Rosie!" he cheered as the ball rolled faster down the lane. It only hit four out of the ten pins.

"I only hit four pins," I complained. "You hit all of them both times. What am I doing wrong?"

Brendan stepped up and pat my back with a smile. "Sis, I've been doing this since I was three. You've only started now. I'm an expert at bowling. But you did pretty good for a first-timer."

I scoffed. Yeah, right.

Brendan began to promptly destroy whatever self-esteem in this stupid bowling thing I had left when he proceeded to knock down all ten pins _five times in a row!_ I couldn't even get five down, let alone all ten! I couldn't help but grin when he finally missed two of the pins. They were on each corner of the lane. Brendan began grumbling things under his breath.

"Hah!" I said happily. "You missed them! No way can you knock both of them down."

I was smirking as Brendan carefully calculated the situation as though it were a math problem. Then he positioned his arm and threw the ball. It skimmed the right side of the right pin knocking it into the left one and knocking both of them down. My jaw went slack.

"Gotcha there, Rosie," Brendan told me with a wink. "You can close your mouth now."

This guy was seriously a god when it came to bowling. When the game was over it was...well, a whole lot to a very little. I hadn't even made it passed fifty points! Brendan had thrice my score!

I groaned when we were walking out of the bowling alley. "I seriously can't believe that you beat me that badly."

"It was your first time," he told me. "I didn't expect you to do good. Did you like it?"

"Yeah," I confessed. "I think I did. Well, maybe if I'd done a little better."

He laughed. "Don't worry. You'll get better...some day."

I glared at Brendan. "Don't even go there, Bren. Are we going back home now?" He nodded, I winced. He glanced at me.

"What's up?"

"I don't want to deal with the wrath of my father. I probably pissed him off big time," I groaned. "I can't believe I actually said those things."

"Hey, you need to stick up for yourself," Brendan told me, swinging his arm around my shoulder. "You can't always live under the rule of your father, especially now that you're eighteen."

I smiled. "You're right. He can't tell me what to do anymore. Besides, I'm good enough. I don't need his help anymore. What more can he teach me?"

"That's the spirit, Rosie!"

Brendan dropped me off in front of my house and I suddenly didn't feel as strong as I had with him. Maybe I should just listen to my father...

_No! _my inner Brendan told me. _He's made you listen to him your entire life! He may have saved you, but your old enough to take care of yourself now!_

With this in my mind, I walked into chest with my head held high, my chest puffed out, and my back straight and strong so I could radiate the confidence I felt.

Only, a lot of that confidence faded when I caught my dad's angry glare. I swallowed and stuttered, "H-hi Dad."

"Where have you been, Rosemarie?" he all but growled.

"W-with Brendan, Dad. Like I told you," I stammered. I'd never been afraid of my dad before, but now I was. His eyes were like a horrifying green fire.

"You will _never_ disobey me again, understood, Rosemarie?" he spat. "You are mine! Mine! And you will listen to me and _only_ me! Or else that boy will get it! Am I clear?"

"Yes," I whimpered.

"Now get to your room!"

I scurried faster to my room than I'd ever scurried in my life. I'd never been so terrified. And when I was in there, I locked the door and curled up on my bed. How I'd ever had the confidence to disobey Dad was beyond me.

And then suddenly excitement burst inside of me as well as hope and I was tugged into a different body, one where I was Moroi and I kept replaying the words _We may have a lead _in my mind. I was standing outside of a building where an older guardian had found me.

"What is it? Where? Where is she?" I exclaimed, except it wasn't me talking. I had somehow managed to find myself in another body. How? I mentally struggled to get back to my own, but I couldn't. "Have you told Dimitri yet?"

"Calm down, Lissa," the boy with black hair and blue eyes beside me said. I didn't recognize him or the guardian lady. Where was I? Or, actually, _who_ was I? Well, her name must be Lissa. "What have you found out, Guardian Petrov?"

"One of the queen's men found tire tracks in the woods that led from the Academy to one of the main streets. They followed the street until they saw the tire tracks that led them to Highway 12. They followed the highway until they spotted the car that made the tracks, a Jeep Liberty that was made for Moroi," Guardian Petrov explained. My dad use to own a car like that.

"How does this connect to Rose?" Lissa asked. It left me wondering who Rose was.

"Well...they found evidence that Rose was present in the vehicle at some point. They found a sample of her hair on one of the seats."

Lissa's eyes widened. "So does anyone know where she is?"

Guardian Petrov shook her head. "The car has been abandoned for a month now."

"So she must be somewhere in Idaho," Christian observed. "They're checking the area around the vehicle, right?"

Guardian Petrov nodded. "They're doing the best they can, but they aren't trying to find Rose. They're trying to find Victor."

Hearing my father's name pulled me out of the girl's head. And I found myself still curled up in a ball on the bed, terrified of my father.

* * *

_Yay! A longer chapter! So the Court's guardians are onto something ;) You think they'll be able to find Rose before it's too late? I hope so! _

_Victor's a real asshole... ;P_

_BIG surprise next chapter! so...REVIEW FOR SURPRISES!_


	9. Chapter 9

_You wanna know what I noticed? Course ya do ;) A lot of people put disclaimers on their stories but...isn't that kinda stupid? I mean this website isn't called FANFICTION for no freaking reason :P If we actually owned the story then we would be putting it on fictionpress not here ;P_

_As it says on my profile, I'm very opinionated :) Now onto the real reason you are here_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

I became much more distant from my father in the month that followed. He still taught me, but I always did my best to shorten the lessons as much as I could. I just didn't see him the same way anymore. He wasn't the father I remembered. He was...scary.

Which meant I spent more time with Brendan, most of the time at his house. I noticed that his mother usually stayed locked in her room, rarely coming out. But when she did, well, I noticed she was a very pretty woman and the bump on her stomach was noticeable. I decided to bring up Brendan's soon-to-be-sibling while we were sitting in his room.

"Do you know if you're going to have a brother or sister yet?" I asked him. He was writing some kind of report for his home-schooling.

"Brother," he answered. "We just found out a few weeks ago."

"Cool. Why does your mom always stay inside her room?"

"Because she's depressed," Brendan answered bluntly. "She loved that Lazar prince and, like I told you, he just left her. She's still heart-broken even after all this time."

"She must've really loved him," I said, more to myself than her. "Have you ever been in love, Brendan?"

"What?" he asked, startled.

"Have you ever been in love?"

Brendan looked back down at his paper and started scribbling stuff down. He nonchalantly said, "Once," like it was no big deal. Maybe it wasn't. But I thought it was.

"You have?" I was surprised by his answer. "With who?"

"It's...it doesn't matter," he told me. Something told me he didn't want to discuss this with me which was odd because normally he didn't mind discussing anything with me.

"Yes, it does," I insisted. "Who is she? Was she at Court? Do you still love her?"

I noticed Brendan's grip on his pen tighten. "Just...stop, Rosie. It really doesn't matter. I don't want to talk about it. Leave it alone."

I was about to protest when someone knocked on Brendan's door and it opened. Brendan's mom, Wendy, was revealed. "I made some dinner if you're hungry, guys," she said. I noticed how dull her green eyes were - a fair contrast to Brendan's blue eyes - and something tingled in my memory. Like I'd seen eyes like that before. Where had I seen them?

"Thanks, Mom," Brendan said, but his voice didn't seem as lively as it had before.

I decided to drop the touchy subject of Brendan's love life and swung my feet around. After a few minutes of silence and boredom Brendan declared that he was finally done with his report.

"Finished," he said.

"It's about time," I muttered. "I was getting bored over here."

Brendan rolled his eyes, stood up, and stretched. "After dinner wanna go on a walk?" he asked. "We haven't been outside in a while."

"Sure," I agreed. Walks with Brendan were always fun and comfortable. How had I lived without a best friend for so long?

After wolfing down his mother's delicious spaghetti (his mother was the greatest cook even if she was depressed) we pushed our feet into our shoes and went outside. The moon greeted us, but a light on the horizon told us that soon the sun would shine upon us.

We decided to take a stroll by the road, Coolwater Road. Few cars ever came down the path so it was pretty safe to walk on. It was a few minutes before Brendan decided to start up conversation.

"Hey, Rosie. You know the lake we sometimes sit by?"

"Yeah," I said. Duh. "What about it?"

"Do you know what it's called?"

I shook my head. "I wasn't aware that it had a name," I admitted.

"It's called Andys Lake. There are two smaller lakes near it but we don't live near them. Andys Lake actually has a small stream that connects to it too," Brendan informed me.

"I didn't know that," I said. "That's pretty cool. How'd you know?"

He grinned. "Google Maps."

We both laughed and continued on our way until I heard a strange noise that kind of sounded like a groan. I frowned and turned to Brendan. "Did you hear that?"

He glanced at me. "Hear what?"

"I..." I shook my head. Maybe I'm going crazy. "Never mind."

A minute passed with no more odd sounds and I was pretty sure that I'd just been hearing things, until I heard the noise again. Only louder. This time Brendan seemed to hear it.

"You heard that?" he asked me. I nodded. "It sounds like it's coming from the woods."

"Maybe we should go check it out," I said hesitantly. I'd only seen a few movies in my life, but I'd seen enough to know that in a horror movie this is where the girl goes to check it out and gets her head cut off. Still, it didn't sound like a good sound. Someone could need help and we (I hoped) were certified fighters.

I followed Brendan into the woods and began to think that we were both losing my minds. I saw nothing. The noise came again much louder then. I turned my head to see a small body stumbling across the ground.

"Oh my God," I whispered, running over to whatever - or whoever - it was. I grabbed the child's arm just before he or she fell over a stick. "Are you okay?"

It turned out it was a young boy who couldn't have been over the age of five. He had longish tangled brown hair and hazel eyes that looked much darker in the night. I instantly knew the boy was a dhampir, too. A very dirty, bruised, and confused dhampir. He glared at me and attempted to pull his arm out of my grasp but fell in the process. He was clearly starved and parched and ready to faint.

"Let go of me," he mumbled. "Let...me...go..."

"God," I whispered. "We need to get you somewhere now! Brendan!"

Brendan didn't hesitate to hurry over to me. "Rosie, what the - "

"We need to get him back to your house. It'll take us less time to get there. He's going to die if we don't get him something to drink _fast_," I explained quickly. "Come on, little boy."

"No," he said weakly. "Leave me...be. I don't want to. Go away..."

"We're going to make you better, okay?" I said, ignoring the boy's protests and picking him up in my arms. "You're going to be fine."

The boy must've passed out as soon as I picked him up because he became limp and unresponsive. I checked his pulse to make sure he was okay. It was there, but faint. Very faint. My heart thudded in my chest knowing that if we didn't hurry up he'd be dead.

I ran like I'd never run before to Brendan's house and actually got there before he did. Wendy was locked up in her room still so we weren't stopped. I carefully passed the little boy to Brendan.

"Lay him down on the couch," I instructed. "He feels cold...make sure he has a blanket. I'm going to get him something to eat. Do you have any soup? That would probably be best for now. And some water..."

Brendan set up a mini bed on his couch and laid the boy down. I poured some soup in a pot and started heating it up on the stove. I was pretty sure that if I fed the boy solid food he'd just throw it back up. Soup would work, but he needed water fast. I poured a glass of water that was the perfect temperature between warm and cool. I approached the boy.

"Come on, wake up," I said gently, holding his head up. He was really pale and dirty. I could clearly see a scratch on his cheek and forehead. "Wake up."

The boy's eyes slowly fluttered open but he was still clearly only half-conscious. Now that I could look at them I saw that his eyes were a beautiful brown-green color with little golden flecks. He mumbled something incomprehendable. I pressed the glass of water to his lips.

"Drink this," I told him softly. "It'll make you feel better."

I slowly tipped the glass back. The boy swallowed it on reflex. I tipped it back again and continued to do this until the whole glass was gone. The boy was more awake now. He opened his eyes fully and looked at me.

"Where am I?" he murmured. "No..." He looked up at Brendan and I with pure terror in his eyes but he was too weak to do anything. He cringed back into the couch. "Don't hurt me...please...don't hurt me..."

This boy was terrified. I winced at the thought of what must've happened to him before this. I slowly leaned down until I was at eye-level with him and smiled softly. "Don't worry," I said in a soft tone. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'll take care of you. I promise."

I would, because I was remembering when I was a little girl around this boy's age. I'd been terrified of Dad when he first found me, but when I realized I was safe with him I began to trust him. I couldn't just leave this little boy when my dad could've done the same thing to me. I just wouldn't do it. My dad had taught me something. I was going to take care of this boy.

I tried to radiate my feelings to the boy and his eyes returned to their normal size. He wasn't scared anymore, just shaken, though he didn't seem to feel the same way towards Brendan.

"You really know what you're doing," he observed.

I didn't look away from the boy. "My dad did the same thing for me. I'm not going to let what could've happened to me happen to this little boy. He's innocent. He doesn't deserve him." I stood up and glanced at Brendan. "Watch him while I go get the soup."

I let the soup cool before pouring it into a bowl and grabbing a spoon from one of Brendan's drawers. I returned to the living room. The little boy seemed relieved to see me there. I sat beside him on the couch.

"Here. Eat this," I told him. "It's going to make you feel a lot better. Trust me."

He hesitantly swallowed the yellowish substance. After one gulp, it was like he couldn't get enough of it. When all of the liquid was gone, he seemed a lot stronger than he was before, though still weak. Just not as bad. I set the empty bowl on the coffee table and turned to the little boy.

"Can you tell me your name?" I asked.

"My name...my name...it's...Alex..." I was worried the boy would pass out again. Even after the soup and water him being so young was taking a toll on him. "...Alexandru," he finished.

"Alexandru," I repeated. "That's your name? Alexandru?"

Alexandru nodded.

"How about we call you Alex, alright? It's short for you name," I explained. "Alex."

He nodded again.

"Do you know why you were outside? Did your mom and dad leave you?" I asked. I assumed so because that was what had happened with me.

"Mom...Dad..." he murmured. "Left...I wasn't...I wasn't good enough. Not Moroi...I'm dhampir...not good enough for them." His eyes turned more green than brown and an angry look crossed his face. His small hands clenched. I reached over and took one of them in my own for comfort. "Dad...he hit me. Hit Mom. Left me...my sister, she cried. Said she didn't...she didn't want me to leave. But she was Moroi. I was not."

I squeezed the little boy's hand but was thoroughly confused. Alex had a sister, but she was Moroi and he was a dhampir. He said his parents didn't think he was good enough because he was a dhampir. Which meant...well, I wasn't sure.

"How come your sister was a Moroi and your dhampir?" Brendan asked. "Did your mom...was she with somebody else?"

"Real dad, real dad was dhampir like me," Alex stated. "Then Dad came. Real dad left, but Dad stayed. He was Moroi, royal like Mom. Wanted to make us future leader of Moroi. But I was not Moroi, only sister was. They tried to teach me...but I couldn't. I wasn't pure. Not Moroi. I'm dhampir."

That was absolutey horrible. It was a lot worse than what my parents had done to me. They left him because he wasn't Moroi. That was...sick. Disgusting. It made me just as angry as Alex.

"Well you don't need to worry, Alex," I said fiercly. "I'm going to take care of you just like my dad did for me."

"Speaking of your dad, you should probably get home," Brendan said. "But what will he think when you walk in with a little boy?"

"I'm going to explain. He'll agree," I promised him. "He did it for me, so he'll understand while I'm doing it for Alex."

"You'll...you'll take care of me...?" Alex asked uncertainly. "But I'm not Moroi..."

I was furious at his parents. They made him think that being a dhampir was a bad thing! "Of course, Alex. I'm a dhampir too. So is Brendan. Being dhampir isn't bad. It's an amazing thing."

Alex didn't seem so convinced.

"Come on," I said. "We'll clean you up when we get home."

* * *

_So...surprise! Actually the real surprise was that Victor actually made a nice person out of somebody ;P we all thought THAT was impossible. But what do you think of Alex? I just LOVE kids so I had to give Rose one :D What do you think Dimitri will think when he sees Rose with a kid? Will Victor even let Rose keep him? REVIEW TO FIND OUT!_

_Speaking of Dimitri and kids... ;) I'm going to write a new Fanfiction called Destiny Remains. After Rose's eighteenth birthday he left her for Tasha...BUT WHY? Stupid asshole. Days later Rose finds out she's pregnant (and I actually have a legitimate reason for Rose getting pregnant, not that stupid shadow-kissed shit, no offense ;)) Now five years later the stupid duo has come back not only for Lissa and Christian's kid's birthday and their wedding...but also because Tasha has a secret plan up her sleeve (stupid bitch). So...what do you think of this idea? Nice? Stupid? Well trust me when I say it'll be different ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

_This chapter might be kinda short. Sorry..._

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Three months passed quickly after I found Alex and it was like everything in my world had brightened. I could remember the day I came home with Alex, all dirty and weak. My dad had been very surprised, to say the least.

_"What is that, Rosemarie?" Dad asked when he saw the little boy holding my hand._

_"This is Alex, Dad," I said. "Brendan and I found him."_

_"Where are his parents?" he demanded. "You need to take him home."_

_"They left him," I explained sadly. "I'm going to take him in, Dad. Just like you did for me. I'm going to give Alex a chance because that's what you did for me."_

_Dad looked shocked and...annoyed. "Rosemarie, you're only eighteen. You cannot take care of a child."_

_My jaw almost dropped. "Dad, his parents left him! There's nowhere for me to take him. He only trusts me right now, and barely. I promised him that I'd take care of him because he needs to know that he's important. He would've died, just like I would've died if you hadn't taken me in."_

_Dad still looked annoyed, but I couldn't understand why. "Fine, Rosemarie. But you and only you will be the one to take care of him."_

_I grinned. "Understood, Dad."_

I'd never thought about having kids before in my life, but that would be because I never thought I'd have the opportunity. I was kept far away from people my own age and the only Moroi I knew was Dad. I never thought I'd have a chance to have children. But I can still remember the day that Alex called me his mom only a few weeks after I took him in.

_"Mommy! Mommy!" Alex cried. "Come look what I drew!"_

_I froze. Did Alex...did Alex just call me "Mommy?" I'd never understood before why women got so happy when their children said that, but now I did. He felt like my son and hearing him call me that made me the happiest I'd ever been. Usually he'd call me Rosie._

_"What did you draw, Alex?" I asked, trying to keep myself from bursting with joy. It didn't help when I saw his picture. It was of me and Brendan and Alex. It was...beautiful. I pulled Alex into my arms and nearly started crying with joy. "I love you, Alex."_

_"I love you too Mommy."_

I found myself grinning. That was the best day of my life. He hasn't called me anything else since then. I was his mother and he was my son.

I was in my room idly looking out my window while Brendan and Alex argued over a game.

"No, it goes here," Brendan said with irritation. "No, Alex. Here."

"It goes here," Alex argued. "It says so! Mommy! Uncle Brendan won't put it in the right place!"

"No, see? It says right here in the instructions that the pawn goes where it says 'Start,' not 'Home.'" Brendan threw down the instructions. "You know what? I give up. Play by yourself." They proceeded to glare at each other.

I rolled my eyes. Only Brendan would argue with someone fourteen years younger than him.

I frowned as I felt something pull at my brain. I got a little freaked out as the pulling increased. Emotions burst inside of me. Nervousness. Anxiety. Sympathy. And suddenly I was no longer in my room. I was standing behind somebody in a large...chapel, I thought it was. There were candles lit around me, but nothing seemed to matter except the person who was sitting hunched over in front of me.

"Dimitri," I whispered, but it wasn't my voice and I wasn't the one making my lips move. It was something else. "Happy birthday..." I or it or her or whatever said, unable to think of anything else.

"It doesn't feel very happy," the man murmured.

The girl's body that I was stuck in sat beside the man. It reminded her of the day she'd found out about his feelings for Rose, except they'd been at St. Vladimir's then. Now they were at the Royal Court.

Wait...what's St. Vladimir's? And who's Rose?

"I'm sorry," was all she could think of to say.

After being silent for a few moments, Dimitri said, "I always thought Rose would be here with me, even if we weren't together. At least she'd be _here_."

I could feel the girl's heart ache for him as though it were my own. He sounded so sad and hopeless. She wanted to reassure him but didn't know how.

"We'll find - "

"Don't, Lissa," he suddenly snapped at her. At least now I knew the girl's name was Lissa. "Don't even say that you'll find her. I've been hearing that for four months and she's _still not here. _ She's gone, Lissa. We're not going to find her."

Lissa flinched. "Don't say that."

"I don't want to believe it either but we need to face it. Nobody knows where she is. Victor may be evil be he's not stupid. He's probably moved by now."

He said it with little emotion but Lissa could tell it was killing him. She wanted to do something -_ anything_ - to help him, but she realized that she needed to face the truth to. Chances were that they weren't going to find Rose. At least not anytime soon.

Suddenly the doors to the chapel burst open. Dimitri stood up instantly looking for any threats, but it was only a male dhampir with blond hair and two Moroi, one girl with blond hair and bright blue eyes and one boy with black hair and icy blue eyes. I didn't know any of them.

"Come on!" the blond dhampir said.

"We got something!" the Moroi girl cried.

Lissa and Dimitri hastily began to follow the group to a large building where they found an older dhampir man. Lissa approached his desk quickly.

"Did you find something Guardian Croft?" Lissa asked desperately. "Mia and Eddie said the guardians found something."

Guardian Croft nodded. "I figured you would want to know, Princess. I told the guardians to check around the abandoned vehicle we found a few months ago again. One of the guardians found two houses. We're going to check them out."

"Do you think Rose - "

"One of the guardian say they spotted a girl that looked like her around one of the houses with a boy," the guardian reported.

Lissa blinked. "A...boy?"

She watched Dimitri's jaw clench. "Are you sure it was Rose?"

"They told me the girl had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Definitely dhampir. Around seventeen or eighteen." He tapped his chin with a pen while he thought. "Around five-five or five-seven. Very pretty." Wow. This girl looked just like me.

"That's definitely Rose," the blonde said. "Was she with anyone else? Did you see Victor?"

"Besides the boy? No. And they haven't see Victor yet."

"When are you going to check the houses?" Lissa asked. "Soon, right?"

"The guardians are on it now. I should be getting a report from them soon," Guardian Croft said. "If we get confirmation that Victor is in one of the houses then I'll send guardians to raid it."

"I'm leaving," Dimitri muttered.

When he slammed the door shut, the boy with the icy blue eyes eyed it. "What's his problem?"

* * *

_Okay it's REALLY short and I am SO FREAKING SORRY. but the next chapter will be freaking awesome :D At least I hope it will be ;P So REVIEW FOR AWESOMENESS _

_Oh and I was reading one of those gang reads books stories and I was thinking about doing it...whadda ya thank? And I do it would be set during Spirit Bound after the whole love fades mine has stunt Dimitri pulled (stupid asshole). So...any thoughts?_


	11. Chapter 11

_Here's the epicness you've all been waiting for ;) And btw you lucky bastards should be happy because I'm sick right now and that's why I'm updating ;P But anyway...EPICNESS!_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

I felt uneasy the entire day and I wasn't sure why. I was currently sitting by the lake - what was it called? Andys Lake, I think - with Brendan and Alex. Alex had put on some shorts and was trying to teach Alex how to swim. He was hesitant to go out any deeper than his waist.

"Come on, Alex," Brendan encouraged. "You can do it."

Alex took a tentative step, and then another, and then another, up until the water reached his chest. Which meant the water reached only Brendan's hips. Brendan nodded in approval.

"I'm going to go out deeper and just watch me, okay?" Brendan said. Alex nodded. Brendan proceeded to walked out deeper until the water reached his neck. Then he pushed himself forward and started swimming in a circle. "You see me, Alex? Just move your arms and feet like this and you'll start swimming."

Alex hesitantly took another step forward. Then he reached his arms out and fell forward. He tried to move his arms but he found himself going under. I was about to jump in and get him when Brendan quickly got him and pulled him to shallower water.

"This is going to take longer than I thought," Brendan muttered.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Brendan," Alex said, looking down like he'd done something really wrong.

"It's okay," Brendan told him with a smile. "Most kids your age don't know how to swim anyway."

"Yeah," I agreed. "You did good."

Alex bit his lip and then smiled. He was about to say something when I heard a loud banging coming from the direction of my house. I stood up.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I don't know," Brendan replied.

"I think we need to go make sure everything's okay with Dad."

Brendan pulled on his shirt and gave Alex his to put on. Then I grabbed Alex's hand and we started jogging over to my house. Nothing seemed different. I frowned and then froze when I heard a shout coming from my house. I let go of Alex and ran over to see that somebody had pushed my door in.

"What the hell?" I shouted in one of my rare moments of swearing. I ran in the house to find a swarm of guardians that I didn't recognize. Most importantly, they were holding my dad. I ran over to them. "Hey! Let go of my dad, you bastards! Get out of my house!"

"Rosemarie," a guardian said. "Come with us."

I glared at the guardian. "No way. Let my dad go! We didn't do anything wrong."

The guardian didn't listen to me. He attempted to grab my arm but I dodged it and punched him in the nose. I heard a crack but I didn't stay to see the blood. I ran for the door to get Brendan when a couple guardians started chasing me. I tried to run, but three more guardians blocked my path.

I remembered the day I got beaten by all six of my dad's guardians, but this was different. This was real business. They were trying to hurt my family and I was not going to let them get away with that.

I kicked at one of the guardians which clearly stunned him. He wasn't very strong, but that wasn't surprising since he seemed to be in his late teens. One of the guardians came up behind me but I elbowed them hard in the ribs. I heard a crack. I winced but didn't let that faze me.

That was when I realized more guardians had shown up. There were about five different Jeeps to my left that I hadn't noticed before. I stopped fighting when I realized that ten guardians had surrounded me.

"Oh my God!" a high-pitched voice exclaimed. "Rose!"

I let down my guard for just a second as I glanced to the left. Standing there was a group of six people. The girl that had shouted was a Moroi about my age with platinum blond hair and innocent pale green eyes like my father. She ran to the group, broke through them, and hugged me. I stiffened.

"I can't believe it! It's you, Rose! It's really you!"

I found myself scowling and pushing the girl away from me. She stumbled and gazed at me, hurt in her eyes. And then it was like realization smacked her.

"You don't...you really don't remember me?" she whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"No," I said harshly. "I have no idea who the hell you are so just get away from me! I didn't do anything wrong. Why are you here? We didn't do anything!"

"You've been missing for four and a half months, Miss Hathaway," one of the guardians said, though he didn't let up his defensive position.

"Miss...Hathaway?" I repeated, confused. "Who the hell are you guys talking about?"

The group loosened the circle as the other five of the blonde's group appeared. Three of them were Moroi: a boy with black hair and blue eyes, a girl with blond hair and blue eyes, and a boy that seemed vaguely familiar with brown hair and emerald green eyes. The other two were guardians: a boy around my age or a little older with blond hair and hazel eyes (not as pretty as Alex's) and a man with long brown hair in a ponytail and brown eyes. I couldn't help but notice that the dhampir man was staring at me strangely. He was the one who spoke.

"Rose..." he said hesitantly. "Um, what's your name?"

"I never thought I'd hear that question," the boy with the icy eyes muttered.

"Rosemarie," I told him with a glare. "Rosemarie Dashkov."

They promptly froze at my answer. The man swallowed and spoke again. "How old are you?"

"I'm eighteen," I answered, annoyed. "What the hell do you guys want from me? And where's my dad at? If you hurt him I swear to God - "

"We're going to take you to the Royal Court," one of the other guardians told me.

I scowled. Why the hell were they going to take me to the Royal Court? I was just about to - stupidly - start fighting again when I remembered my other defense technique. Thank God my dad had taught me this. I glared at them before focusing all the heat in the air into a ball in my hands. The fire made them flinch and their eyes widen.

"What the - ?" one of the guardians whispered.

"How did you do that?" the green-eyed Moroi girl whispered. "Dhampirs can't use magic..."

"You're wrong," I spat. "Anyone can do it, they just have to try. Now if you don't get away from me I will use this on you. And let me dad go, too. He didn't do anything wrong."

When nothing happened, I threw the ball at the Moroi. She screamed. I expected it to hit, but I should've taken into account what element the Moroi might've specialized in. The black-haired Moroi stood in front of her and deflected the attack. I scowled. He must've specialized in fire.

"Don't do this, Rose," he said warningly. "I don't want to hurt you, but I'm not going to let you hurt Lissa. I know you might not remember but she's your best friend."

"No," I denied. "Brendan's my best friend. And I don't know what you guys are talking about. My name isn't Rose. It's Rosemarie. I've lived with my dad all my life. You guys have the wrong people."

"We love you!" the girl the Moroi boy had called Lissa exclaimed. "You've known_ us_ your entire life! Victor Dashkov somehow made you forget abaout us so that he could use you for his own evil plans."

I sneered. My father would never do that to me. "You're lying. He would never do that to me. My father is a great man and wants what's best for the Moroi."

"We need to end this," one of the guardians stated. "Grab her!"

No way. I resisted by kicked and dodging the arms who grabbed me. I narrowly escaped through one of the gaps in the crowd, but I gasped when someone grabbed onto my upper arm. I turned my head to look. It was the dhampir man with the ponytail. I couldn't help but notice that my arm heated up when he touched me. It felt...good.

"Come on, Roza," he mumbled. "We need to get you back home."

I tried to get away from him but he was really strong. Too strong for me. So I settled for glaring at him. "This is my home, you bastard! Just let me go. I want to see my father."

The man's jaw clenched. "He's not your father. He...manipulated you, somehow." Then he shouted orders to the group. "Get back in the van. I've got Rose."

"My name's Rosemarie," I mumbled.

"Wait! Rosie!"

I halted. The man holding my arm did too. I turned around to see Brendan running with Alex. "Brendan! Alex!"

Brendan approached the man and glared at him. It was actually a little funny because the man was a quite a few inches taller than Brendan was. "Let Rosie go. She didn't do anything!"

Now the man looked really annoyed. "I can't do that. Her name is Rose - "

"Rosemarie," I corrected.

He ignored me. " - and she belongs at the Royal Court with us."

"She's my best friend," he protested. "You can't just take her from me. She belongs here! I don't know who you guys are but Rosie clearly doesn't know you."

"That's because she doesn't remember us. We'll find a way to make her remember when she gets back to Court." He tugged on my arm. "Let's go, Rose."

"Wait!" I cried. "Brendan! Alex! Don't leave!"

"Don't worry, Rosie!" Brendan called back. "We'll find you!"

Just before I was forced into one of the vans, I heard Alex call, "No! Mommy!"

* * *

In the Jeep, I sat in the way back with the guardian while the familiar green-eyed boy Moroi drove, the blue-eyed blonde sat in the passenger seat, the blond guardian sat next to the black-haired fire-user in the middle, and Lissa sat next to him.

"Rose..." the guardian began.

"Don't talk to me," I spat with a harsh glare. "Leave me alone."

"Roza - "

"I said don't talk to me! I hate you bastards."

Hurt and shock passed over his face. The look he gave me told me that I'd basically just stabbed him. For a moment, the anger and hate in me disappeared, but only for a moment. It was back in an instant.

I really need to know where my best friend and my son were, so I attempted to do that remote viewing thing that Dad had taught me. In moments, I was watching Brendan and Alex.

"Get in," Brendan said urgently to Alex, urging him into the back of the Mustang.

"Where's Mommy?" he asked.

"We're going to find her," promised Brendan. He got into the river's seat and pushed down as hard as he could on the gas pedal. He sped out onto Highway 12 and began to tail our Jeep at a distance that they couldn't see us. I immediately snapped back into my own body, a little less angry. I wasn't going to be alone soon.

"Rose."

At first I didn't respond. Then I looked over at the guardian. He was looking at me.

"What?" My voice wasn't as harsh, but it definitely wasn't happy.

"Will you...can you please tell me what you do remember?" he asked.

"If you tell me your name," I countered. I actually did want to know, though I wasn't really sure why. I didn't even think I should really care.

He...smiled? He smiled at me? That smile made me blink and a weird feeling form in my chest. I tried to push it away. "My name's Dimitri Belikov. I've known you for ten months now."

I ignored the last part. "Well, Guardian Belikov - "

"Dimitri," he interrupted. "I said my name is Dimitri."

I eyed him oddly but went with it. "Okay, Dimitri. If you really want to know, I don't think I've forgotten anything. I'm pretty sure I've never known you people. Anyway, when I was four my parents abandoned me on the side of the road. When I was just about dead my dad - Victor - he found me and made me healthy again. He's my father even if we're not actually related. Then he started teaching me how to do different things, like telekinesis and pyrokinesis."

"You can do that?" he asked, shocked.

I nodded. "It's not hard. Then...I think it was three months ago I met Brendan. I was at the lake and I fell in. Brendan...well, I guess we instantly clicked." I smiled. "I've never known any kids my own age. He became my best friend and the brother I never had. Then a month ago I met my son."

"Your...son?"

"Well, he's not actually my son," I clarified. "Brendan and I found him on the side of the road. I decided to take him in, just like Dad did for me. I couldn't let him die. Oh, right. His name's Alex, short for Alexandru."

It was just after I said Alex's name that I suddenly wondered why I was telling this stranger that I'd never met before my life story, especially when he was pretty much kidnapping me. I couldn't help it. I felt...safe with him. Why? I wasn't sure, but it scared me a little.

Then I thought of something.

"So tell me, then. If my dad somehow did manipulate me, what was my old life then? What was I like with you?" I asked. I wanted to know who they thought I was, even though whatever Dimitri was about to say was wrong.

"Well, first of all, you're name's Rosemarie Hathaway, not Dashkov. But you go by Rose. I call you Roza," he added.

"Why?"

"I..." Indecision warred within his eyes. "Because you mean a lot to me. I trained you back at St. Vladimir's, before Victor kidnapped me."

"Dad didn't kidnap me," I immediately stated. "You can think whatever you want but not that my dad kidnapped me. He's a good person. I don't know why you don't think so."

"He did horrible things to Lissa, Rose," he explained, looking a little frustrated. "And us, too. I just...wish you'd remember."

Pain and sorrow appeared on his face. I found myself asking, "Did I really mean that much to you?"

He glanced at me. "Yes, Roza. I've never met anyone more important than you."

* * *

_You think Brendan will catch up to Rose and others? Do you WANT him to? ;P Do you think Rose will ever remember? She seems pretty adament on NOT remembering...So what are your thoughts? REVIEW FOR ROSE REMEMBERING DIMITRI :p!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey! I've put up my gang reading vampire academy story! It's called Secrets Revealed: Book One. So...READ IT! Now onto the story...:D_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Dimitri's words made my heart pound, for whatever reason. It freaked me out. I found myself constantly looking behind me, trying to see if I could spot Brendan's red Mustang. Nope. He was doing a really good job of keeping himself hidden. It made me smile knowing that he would do whatever he could to help me.

I noticed the sun begin to rise in the distance and exhaustion began to set in. I yawned. We eventually stopped so that the emerald-eyed Moroi could switch with the blond dhampir boy. Eventually, all the Moroi were asleep and so was I.

When I woke up eight hours later my head was resting against Dimitri's shoulder. I blushed, moved, and then glanced over at him. He was sleeping soundly with his head against the window. I actually found myself smiling. What was wrong with me? What was happening to me? I shouldn't be smiling over somebody that's lying right through their teeth about me. But I couldn't help myself. I just...couldn't.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when a loud ringing sound blared throughout the car. I realized that it was my phone and looked at who it was. Brendan.

"Hello?" I said when I put it to my ear. Most everyone in the car was awake now.

"Hey, Rosie," Brendan said. "You're okay, right? They haven't tried to hurt you or anything?"

"No," I answered. "I'm fine. You've stayed awake this long?"

"Yeah. I following behind you, okay?"

"I know. How's Alex? Is he alright?"

"He's fine. Worried, but fine. He'll be torn if he loses two parents in less than six months though. Just keep yourself safe and me and Alex will be just fine."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and everybody was staring at me. I looked down uncomfortably. "Um, what?"

"Who were you just talking to?" the blue-eyed boy asked.

I glared at him. "None of your business."

He glared back at me and then the blond Moroi girl asked, "How long is the drive?"

"Twenty more hours," the dhampir driving replied. "I really don't see why we couldn't have used the jets though. It would take less time. We could be there by now trying to figure out why Rose doesn't remember us."

I sighed. "I don't remember you guys because I've never met you!"

"You don't even remember me?" Emerald Eyes asked.

I frowned. "You seem a little familiar...like I've seen you before. Maybe I have. But I've never met any of you other people."

"I talked to you in your dreams," Emerald Eyes informed me. "Tell me this, little dhampir. If you weren't Rose then how come when I contacted Rose I ended up in your dreams?"

"I've never seen you in my dreams," I stated. Even as I said those words, my mind seemed to be recalling something.

_"You're in a spirit dream."_

I blinked. Where had that come from?

_"I guess...you really don't remember me?"_

_"You must, um, have the wrong person."_

_"What's your name?"_

_"Rosemarie. That's my name."_

And then the entire dream suddenly came back to me. I hadn't wanted to remember it because he'd made me so angry but now I did.

"Adrian!" I exclaimed. "Your name is Adrian Ivashkov! That dream..."

He smiled. "You remember the dream? So answer my question then. If you aren't Rose then how come I ended up contacting you?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but nothing came out. Because he was kind of right. Still. They were lying. They had to be. Dad would never lie to me about something like this.

"You must've done something wrong," I finally said lamely. "You guys have the wrong person. I'm not Rose. Dad would never lie to me about something like this."

"But you look just like her!" Lissa cried. "You have the same eyes and the same hair. You're both dhampirs. You're both the same height. You have the same birthday. You're the same age. Victor did something horrible to you and I'm going to figure out what."

I glared at her. "Well you're going to be in for a big disappointment. Because Dad did nothing to me except give me a home and a famliy. You guys are the ones who are wrong."

"You're Rose."

I glanced at Dimitri. He was looking right at me without a hint of doubt. "You're wrong. I'm not R - "

The guardian grabbed my hand. My hand seemed to almost heat up and his touch sent sparks throughout my body. I tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't let go of me. He stared right into my eyes.

"You feel that?" he asked. "Only my Rose could feel that."

I scowled and finally snatched my hand away. "You're wrong," I mumbled, trying to get over the feeling that him holding my hand had caused. "I'm not Rose. I'm Rosemarie."

Dimitri sighed. "Well whether you turn out to be Rose or Rosemarie we're still taking you to the clinic to get you checked out." I opened my mouth to protest but he kept talking. "You might've been hurt in the fight."

I shut my mouth and promptly started staring out the window. When did my life become so screwed up?

* * *

I fell asleep again hours later and when I woke up we were lined up behind similar Jeeps awaiting entrance into Court. Adrian was driving again and Brendan was nowhere to be seen. I wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

When it was our turn, the guardians checked the van and nodded at us to proceed. Then we drove into a parking lot where all the vehicles paused and everyone got out. That was when I saw my dad.

"Dad!" I cried. He was surrounded by about seven guardians, holding him tightly. He was just smiling. Like nothing was wrong. He didn't even look at me. "Dad!"

The guards took him away. I tried to call out his name again but he didn't even acknowledge my existence. What was wrong with him? What had they done to him? Tears filled my eyes but I refused to show weakness in front of all these people. Dimitri once again had a firm grip on my arm.

"Where are they taking him?" I whispered.

"To the cells," Dimitri answered bluntly. "Where he will wait until his trial."

"Trial?" I exclaimed. "What did he do? We haven't done anything wrong!"

"He kidnapped Vasilisa and tortured her around eight months ago. Then he kidnapped you. Those are some pretty serious charges," he answered.

I glared at him. "My dad would never do such a thing. And he didn't kidnap me! Ten months ago we weren't even living here! We were in California."

Dimitri sighed and didn't respond to me. So I asked, "Where are you taking me?"

"To the clinic."

God, where were Brendan and Alex? They should've been here by now. I looked around worriedly but I didn't see them. I was forced to follow the group to a medium-sized building made of brick. When we walked in, the old man at the counter looked up at us. Dimitri approached him unhesitatingly.

"We need to see a doctor right now," he told the man.

"I can't - "

"Right now," Dimitri growled.

Lissa stepped forward. "I'm Princess Dragomir and I demand that you let us see a doctor right away. My friend needs it."

The old man finally obliged and a doctor called us soon afterwards. She was a young Moroi lady who seemed pretty nice. Bright blue eyes and short light brown hair. She smiled at us. "Who will I be seeing?"

"This is Rose Hathaway," Dimitri told her. "But something happened and she thinks she's a different person. We need you to do something to see if she's got amnesia or something."

I scowled. He lied to me! "I'm not - "

"Come with me, Rose," the lady said.

I glared and followed her.

* * *

"I saw nothing wrong with her brain," the doctor reported to Dimitri after she'd done a bunch of scans on me. I hated doctors. "She doesn't have amnesia."

"I told you so," I muttered.

"But how?" Lissa asked.

I saw Adrian frown and concentrate on me. "There's something wrong with her aura."

Everybody turned to Adrian. "What?" Lissa asked.

"Something's wrong," he repeated. "It's all cloudy. I can still see it, but it's like...something's covering it. It's hard to explain but it seems cloudier than usual."

"What does that mean?" Lissa asked.

"I do - "

"Rosie!"

"Mommy!"

I grinned and turned to see my best friend and my son running towards me. Both of them looked really worried. Brendan asked, "Is something wrong with her? What happened?"

"Why'd you leave, Mommy?" Alex asked, looking up at me with browner-than-usual hazel eyes. He grabbed my hand. "You promised you'd take care of me."

"And I will," I said. "Nothing's going to change that."

"She doesn't have amnesia," the doctor repeated to Brendan.

"I'm not sure what the cloudiness means," Adrian admitted. "There's different colors that make up the aura but there are different shapes as well. Some shapes are very obvious to figure out while others are difficult. The cloudiness...it could mean something's being hidden or covered or it could mean something completely different."

"Why are you checking her for amnesia?" Brendan demanded. "Look, I know you guys think she's this Rose girl but she isn't."

"She is," Dimitri said, glaring at him. "How long have you known her?"

"Four months," he answered with a puzzled expression.

"I've known her for ten months. Lissa's known her for twelve years. So has Eddie, and Christian. We know Rose better than you do, so don't try telling us who Rose is or isn't," Dimitri snapped. Then they had kind of a glare showdown.

"He's just jealous," Adrian muttered. "He'll get over it."

Then Dimitri's glare turned on Adrian and he paled a little. "Um, anyway, what should we do now? We can't leave Rose alone because she'll probably try to escape. So she'll have to stay with you, Lissa, and Christian."

"I'm staying with Rosie," Brendan declared. "And so is Alex."

Adrian scowled. "So be it. Whatever. It's not going to be me that you'll have trouble with."

"You can stay in one of the other rooms," Dimitri muttered.

That kind of made me mad. I glared at Dimitri. "What's your problem with Brendan? He didn't do anything wrong! Why are you so against him?"

Dimitri turned away and Brendan sighed. "You're so clueless, Rosie."

The anger disappeared, replaced by confusion. "Huh?"

Christian scoffed. "Same old Rose. Even when it's right in front of her she can't see it. Whatever. I don't really mind this arrangement but how many extra rooms do we have?"

"Enough," Lissa answered. "How about we rest for a little while and figure the rest of this out tomorrow?"

"I'm game," the blond dhampir said. "See you guys."

"Bye Eddie," Lissa said. "Let's go guys."

* * *

_Dimitri's jealous ;) Do you think Brendan likes Rosie? What'll happen with Rose's memory? Hopefully she gets it back soon...and hopefully she doesn't forget about Brendan and Alex ;P REVIEW FOR ROSE REMEMBERING!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

After learning that Lissa was a princess, I'd expected the house that I was led to to be big and fancy. Instead, it looked like an average middle-class house with more rooms than necessary. Despite many protests, Brendan and Alex were taken to one of the guest bedrooms and I to a different one. I had been planning my escape when Dimitri walked into the room.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded. "Shouldn't you be sleeping or guardian or something?"

"I am guarding," he said bluntly. "I'm guarding you."

I tilted my head to the side, confusion clouding my mind. "What do you mean? Why do I need guarding?"

I saw the hint of a smile on his face. "Because I know you, Roza. You're going to try to escape in the middle of the night while everybody's sleeping with that boy and Alex."

That irritated me. Especially when he didn't even refer to Brendan by his name. "'That boy' has a name you know. It's Brendan. And how did you know? I didn't talk to you guys the whole way here."

"You might not believe me right now, but I've known you for long enough to know how you work. You're like an open book to me," he informed me. "You're not leaving."

I folded my arms. "So you're not scared of me?"

He looked confused. "Why would I be scared of you?"

"Because I'm a strong dhampir with magic. I could seriously hurt you," I informed him.

"You wouldn't hurt me," he said confidently. "I know you feel like you're being deceived, but you're not. Somehow we're going to figure out a way to get your memories back, Roza. Believe me."

For a moment, my brain went a little foggy and I got something like a headache. I pressed my fingers against my temples. Dimitri watched me with concern.

"Are you okay?"

"Just fine," I mumbled. "I guess I'm going to bed now."

But when I went to bed, I went to sleep fitfully. It was like my brain was trying to fight something. I kept hearing voices in my head. Voices...almost like Dimitri and Lissa's and Adrian's.

_Rose! He's dead!_

_Oh, look at that. Rose gets rendered speechless._

_He didn't give you that black eye, did he?_

_No. I told her no. Tasha._

And just before I was woken up, I saw a face with horrible red eyes and a very dead, very pale blue-eyed boy in my arms.

"Roza! Roza! Come on! Wake up!"

My eyelids flew open, the aching in my throat indicating that I'd been screaming. Why, I wasn't sure. I could barely remember a few words but I couldn't get the blue-eyed boy boy out of my mind. I found myself looking into Dimitri's deeply concerned eyes. I sat up and he backed up a few steps.

"You were screaming," he said uneasily. "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know," I stuttered. "I had this...I don't know. Headache, I guess. Like I was resisting something. And then I heard voices...I don't remember what they said. And then I saw red eyes and this boy. He died in my arms. He had blue eyes and...red hair, I think."

"Mason," Dimiri told me. "His name was Mason. Ashford."

"Who was he?"

"He was your best friend," he explained. "Next to Lissa. He and a few friends ran away to Spokane to hunt Strigoi but you and Christian ran after them. Strigoi captured you guys. The others got away but you didn't, so Mason ran back for you. The Strigoi...they killed him. You were torn."

The headache was back. I cradled my head in my hands and groaned. "God."

Dimitri came closer to me. "What's wrong?"

"The headache. It's back. I keep..."

_Rose, he's dead!_

"Mason..."

_I can't leave him._

_Get away from us!_

I blacked out.

* * *

I regained consciousness in the clinic just as Lissa was running in. Brendan, Alex, and Dimitri were already in there looking very worried.

"What happened?" Lissa cried. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine, Lissa," Dimitri told her. "I think. Something...something happened. She said she felt like her mind was trying to resist something. She had a dream about Mason. Said she heard some words or something. She was screaming in her sleep."

"Maybe she's remembering," Lissa murmured.

"There's nothing to remember," I muttered. "Because I'm not her."

Dimitri's head jerked over to where I was sitting. His eyes narrowed. "How can you keep saying that, Rose? Especially after what just happened?"

"It's...it's a coincidence," I faltered. "People have crazy dreams all the time. It isn't unordinary."

"You said it felt like it she was resisting something, right?" Lissa asked. Dimitri nodded. "Adrian said her aura was cloudy. It could mean something's being hidden." Her pale green eyes lit up. "Compulsion! Somebody used compulsion on her!"

I scowled. "Nobody used compulsion on me. Compulsion can't be used on dhampirs unless it's a Strigoi. I haven't been around any Strigoi."

"Unless a spirit user did it," she countered.

"I don't know what that means, but if I'm right, it's an element. The only Moroi I've been around is my dad, and he's an earth-user," I told her.

"They could've compelled you to forget."

I was quickly beginning to get irritated. I sat up straighter and crossed my arms. "Then how come I have different memories? How come I remember my entire life as Rosemarie Dashkov? How come I don't remember _you_ guys?"

Lissa faltered on this one. "They...they could have compelled you to remember that stuff. It would have to be strong compulsion though."

"You never know who Victor has under his control," Dimitri stated wisely.

I glared at them throughout their bickering. How could they think that my dad would use compulsion on me? It was horrible! Compulsion was wrong, and my dad was smarter than that. Besides, Moroi couldn't use compulsion on dhampirs, only humans. Only Strigoi could do that, and I hadn't been around any Strigoi.

Except...

Uncle Michael! But he was dead. And he would never do that to me. I frowned. But he did try to drink from me because...well, I wasn't exactly sure why. But still, he wouldn't use compulsion on me just to make me forget a completely different life. He just wouldn't.

"You're awake now, Rose?"

I looked up to see the doctor that had checked me for amnesia yesterday. I wanted to hate her for believing them but she was just too nice to hate. I gave her a small smile. "I'm awake."

"Can you tell me what happened from your point of view?" she asked kindly.

I nodded. "Well, I got this headache but it didn't really feel like a headache. It felt like...like my mind was trying to push something away. I can't really explain it. Then I started hearing voices in my head and I passed out. Now here I am."

"That's strange," the doctor said. "I've never heard of anything like it."

"Do you think it could be compulsion, doctor?" Lissa asked. "I know it's unlikely but maybe it is."

"It does sound a little like compulsion, but I don't think so," she said. "I'm not an expert at this stuff, though."

Lissa sighed sadly. Then it was like a lightbulb went off in her head. "I know!"

"What, Lissa?" Dimitri asked.

"I can use compulsion on her to make her remember! It has to work!"

"No," I immediately said. "No way. I'm not going t olet you use compulsion on me to make me think that things that aren'ts real are." I glared at Brendan. "You should be helping me here."

"I think she's right," he replied. "Compulsion is wrong. I know you guys might think she is this Rose girl but she - "

"Is," Dimitri finished with a glare. Seriously, what was his problem with Brendan? He had no problem with Alex. "Believe me, I know Rose. This is definitely her."

"And she's bonded to Lissa."

Everybody looked up as Adrian walked into the room with his hands in his pockets. I could smell smoke on him. But that wasn't the problem. I was confused. "What?"

"You're still bonded to Lissa," he told me. "I can see it in your aura and hers. They're still connected. Can't you feel her emotions?"

"The only emotions I can feel are mine, and I'm pretty annoyed," I informed them. "I just want to get out of here and see my dad and go back home."

"Well you can't," Adrian told me. "Somebody must've done something because you are definitely still bonded to her. There is no doubt about it."

"What are you talking about?" Brendan asked. "What bond?"

Dimitri was the one who explained this time. "When Lissa and Rose were fifteen Lissa's parents were in a car accident. Everybody died but Lissa."

"Yet Rosie's still here," Brendan declared. "Which means you're wrong."

"You didn't let me finish," he replied. "Lissa specialized in spirit, which she used to heal Rose back to life. This created a bond between them that allows Rose to feel Lissa's emotions and know where she is at all times."

"You guys are crazy," I muttered. "I can't feel anybody's emotions."

"Do you think it could be compulsion, Adrian?" Lissa inquired.

"It could be," he admitted. "This could have happened. Haven't you used compulsion to make people forget, cousin? It's possible that somebody used it on her."

I sighed. "Nobody used compulsion on me. You're all crazy. Can I get out of here now?"

When I was allowed out, I was forced to follow Dimitri and the rest back to Lissa's home where I spent the rest of the day on the bed.

* * *

_What do you think? Lissa's on to something ;) But Rose refuses to believe it, of course. Sigh. I've already planned which chapter is going to have Rose's memory returned so yeah. A hint: it's coming soon :D REVIEW FOR ROSE'S MEMORY_


	14. Chapter 14

_Okay so I've decided to say screw this and make this shorter than I had wanted to originally because if I made it as long as I had planned it to be then it would be full of filler chapters and shit no one really cares about :P So...yeah...CHEERS! ;P_

_I don't think this chapter's very good but I guess you're the judge ;P_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

A week later and I had barely moved from my bed, only to eat and go to the bathroom. I had tried to escape once a few days ago but since then Dimitri has sealed up my window, locking out all future chances of escape.

I was busy contemplating using my magic against them - not for the first time - when someone knocked on my door and called out to me. "Rose? Rose? Roza?"

"Come in," I muttered.

He did. I really, really wanted to hate Dimitri and I kind of did for bringing me here but he was nothing but a gentleman. He waited for me to request his presence, he wouldn't disturb me if I didn't want to be disturbed, and he had stopped trying to convince me I was Rose. The only thing that could legitimitely make me hate him was his hostility towards Brendan. Not Alex, though. Alex loved him. Which reminds me...I haven't seen him in a while.

"I just wanted to check up on you," the guardian said. "You really need to get up. Laying in bed all day isn't good for you."

"Whatever," I grumbled. "Where's Alex at? I haven't seen him today."

"Right here, Mommy!" Alex said, standing beside Dimitri and taking his hand. Holy crap. Alex actually liked Dimitri? "Daddy's going to teach me how to fight just like him!"

I froze. What the...? "What did you just call him?"

"Oh." Alex blushed. "I meant, um, Dimitri's going to teach me to fight."

I shook my head but was utterly confused. I hadn't realized that Dimitri was spending any extra time with Alex, but clearly he was. "Go play with Brendan, Alex. I need to talk to Dimitri."

Alex nodded and quickly obeyed. Dimitri shut the door behind him and turned to me. "What do you need, Roza?"

I hadn't thought about it until now, but I realized that this might be a problem. "Could you stay away from Alex? I realize he likes you and all that, but I don't want him to be hurt when we leave this place."

"You're not going to be leaving," he told me sternly. "Maybe after you remember and you want to, but for now you're staying right here."

I sighed. "Sooner or later you guys are going to realize that you have the wrong person because I am not this Rose girl. I am Rosemarie. And when you do realize this I am going to leave with Brendan and Alex and my dad." Speaking of my dad, I hadn't seem him since we'd been forced away from our house either. They wouldn't let me see him.

Dimitri moved closer to me but stayed a few feet away. "I know you're her, Roza. Believe me. If there's anyone who knows her it's me, Lissa, and Adrian. And we're all positive that you are her."

"Well you're wrong."

Dimitri sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "You even act just like her, almost. You don't swear as much. But you're just as stubborn and confident as she was. And, well, I just know her anywhere. You. Are. Her."

There was something in me that made me want to reach out to him and say...something. I wasn't really sure what. But that part of me told me to believe him and that he would never lie to me.

But I resisted. He had to be lying to me. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" I cried. "You know what? Maybe I was her. Maybe. But whatever happened, I'm not anymore. Maybe I like it that way. Maybe I like who I am right now. So why the hell can't you guys just leave me be?"

Hurt flashed in his eyes and I regretted what I said for a second. Only a second, though. "I'm just trying to help you, Roza. I wouldn't lie to you if I didn't think it would help you."

"Yeah? Well I don't want your help," I spat with a glare. "Just go away and leave me alone. And stay away from Alex. He's already suffered enough hurt in his life."

Dimitri gave me a look equivalent to what I would've seen if I'd punched him. Then his face hardened and the emotion was gone. A guardian trick I was pretty capable of. "If that's what you want, Rose." Then he left.

* * *

Later I got my escape. Kind of. When I requested to go outside and walk around they made sure I had that blond guy named Eddie and Dimitri with me. So I forced myself to pretend that they weren't there and I started to walk.

The Royal Court was a pretty neat place. Big buildings, nice houses, and it all looked like a university. It was pretty awesome. When I got to the area where the wards didn't cover, my two watchers were hesitant to let me go. That hesitance stopped when I lit a flame in my hands. They might be well-trained but I had magic. Nothing could beat that.

It was nice, not feeling so trapped and being out in nature. Just like in Idaho. I stood still for a moment and closed my eyes. I could pretend I was standing in front of Andys Lake with Brendan and Alex. No strange guardians. No weird voices in my head. Definitely no people thinking I'm some weird girl.

Then I started to get a little queasy. I glanced back at Eddie and Dimitri (who always had his guardian mask up near me now) but nothing seemed wrong with them. I passed it off as nothing, until the feeling became stronger.

"Um, let's go back guys," I mumbled to them. "I don't feel so good."

For a second, I saw concern flash across Dimitri's face. Then it was gone. I felt a little bad for what I'd said to him - he was only trying to help - but I wouldn't let him know that. We began walking back.

The feeling became stronger until suddenly I couldn't stand it anymore. Eddie looked worried when he glanced back at me. "Rose? Are you okay? You don't look good."

"I'm..."

And then we were suddenly surrounded by men and women, all pale-faced and red-eyed. My heart dropped. The nausea suddenly seemed like a small detail compared to the trouble we were in now. I heard Dimitri mutter a few words that didn't sound too pleasant in a different language.

"Get away from us," I hissed. "We didn't do anything."

One of the women smirked at me. "You did everything. We're going to give you an option, guardians. Either join us, or die suffering."

"We'll never join you!" Eddie shouted. "You'll be the ones suffering!"

The Strigoi leaped out at us. I'd never taken Strigoi as such a threat since I'd been around Uncle Michael my whole life, but now they seemed like the most terrifying beings on the Earth. I barely dodged a punch sent right to my face and set the guy on fire. Wow. I hadn't realized how useful that would be until now.

"Save your energy, Rose," Eddie told me as he thrust his silver stake into the chest of a male Strigoi. "You're going to need it. Do you have a stake?" I shook my head. "Damn it. Then never mind. Burn these bastards!"

I did, though I found it very energy-consuming. I quickly found myself a little light-headed and dizzy as I burned the life - or death or undeath or whatever - out of another one. Which was why I didn't see one of the Strigoi men coming up behind me until he grabbed my neck and forced me on the ground underneath him.

"Pretty dhampir," he admired with a cold grin. My heart almost stopped beating as I stared up at him wide-eyed. I couldn't do anything. He had pinned my hands underneath me. "Too bad you won't be alive much longer."

I heard, "Roza!" shouted just before somebody pushed him off of me. I looked to my left to see the Strigoi underneath Dimitri and a stake going through his heart.

But Dimitri made the same mistake I'd made. He hadn't been observing his surroundings. I saw the Strigoi come up behind Dimitri too late. He grabbed him by the neck and forced him into a standing position. God, this Strigoi was tall. He was a few inches taller than Dimitri. And ancient, too. I could tell by the skin color.

"Dimitri!" I yelled. I was worried sick and I didn't even know why.

He couldn't turn his head. The Strigoi put both hands on his face and everything around me stopped. All I could see was Mason, the blue-eyed boy who had died in my arms. His head twisted at an unnatural angle. I panicked.

And burned that bastard. Hell, I continued to burn him even after he was dead because I was just that pissed. He was not going to kill someone the same way that Mason had died, especially not someone who had saved my life and tried to help me. It wasn't going to happen.

I rammed the side of my body into the Strigoi to push him off of Dimitri, who was staring at me with wide eyes and looking shocked. "Why did you do that?" he asked.

I was confused. "Do what?"

"You...saved me. Why? I thought you hated me."

"You saved me," I pointed out. "I couldn't let that go. And...I can't hate you, because you were only trying to help me and I was being too much of a bitch to realize it."

He blinked in surprise. I was surprised at my swearing as well. It was uncharacteristic for me. I grabbed Dimitri's hand and helped him stand up. Then we made a beeline for the wards.

Dimitri and Eddie went to report what happened while I went back to the house, surprised that they trusted me enough to not escape. But now I was thinking. Dimitri had saved me. Why would he save some strange girl? He was a guardian, that was his job, but still. He didn't save me because it was his job. He saved me because he cared about me.

Maybe I should do the compulsion. Then it would prove to them that I'm not who they think I am. But then...it could also prove that I had forgotten. I didn't really know anymore. Too many strange things had happened.

"Rosie!"

I turned at the sound of Brendan's voice and smiled. "Hi Brendan."

"What are you doing? Where are the guardians?" he asked. "You look a little beat up. What happened?"

"We had a run-in with Strigoi outside the wards. Dimitri and Eddie went to report what happened. I was...thinking," I admitted.

"About what?"

"About the compulsion thing. I think I should do it, at least to prove that I'm not Rose," I said. "Plus, Dimitri saved me back there. I have to give him this much."

Brendan watched me for a few moments. Then he nodded. "Okay. If that's what you want, Rosie."

Dimitri and Eddie joined us soon. When we were only about thirty seconds away from the house, I said, "I'm going to do the compulsion."

Both guardians looked at me, shocked. Dimitri said, "You want to do it?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I mean, I'll have Brendan make sure you don't try anything on me, but at least this way I could prove that I'm not Rose. That I'm actually Rosemarie."

Dimitri still looked stunned. He only nodded.

* * *

_So next chapter Lissa uses compulsion on Rose :D Will she remember? Let's hope so ;P What will she do about Brendan and Alex? Do you think she'll remember Dimitri?_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"You're going to do it?" Lissa all but shouted with a huge grin on her face. "You're actually going to do it?"

I nodded. "Yeah. So, um, can we get on with it or something?"

Eddie sighed. "You're sounding more like her already."

"Maybe something in that battle triggered her memory," Dimitri said thoughtfully.

"Okay, Rose, just look me in the eyes, okay?" Lissa instructed. I nodded and looked directly into her pale green eyes, glancing over only when Brendan grabbed my hand comfortingly. I smiled and returned my eyes to Lissa. "Now...just go with it." Lissa took a deep breath. Just as she was about to start talking I interrupted her.

"Even if..." I hesitated. "If I turn out to be Rose...make sure I don't forget what happened. I want to remember this."

Lissa nodded. "Okay." Her voice became silkier as she spoke. "Any compulsion that is affecting you will be lifted. You will remember everything that has ever happened to you. You will remember who you really are."

And then it was like a train hitting me. Everything came back to me in one big rush. Mason's death. Victor kidnapping me. Michael compelling me. Everything. It all hit me so fast that my head began to throb painfully. Then I passed out.

* * *

I awoke this time in a bed in a room that was only dimly lit. I opened my eyes slowly, putting a hand to my head. God, it hurt. Where the hell was I? Everything in my mind seemed so blurry.

"What the...?" I mumbled.

"Roza?" I heard Dimitri's voice and instinctively turned his way. "Are you okay?"

"Just perfect, Comrade," I replied sarcastically. "What the hell happened? Why does my - "

Anything words that were about to pass through my lips were effectively smothered when Dimitri pressed his lips against mine, like he needed me like people needed air. I lost whatever train of thought I'd just had and I wrapped my arms around his neck to bring him closer to me. It was pure, sweet heaven.

Until we were rudely interrupted by the need for that stupid though necessary thing called oxygen. Still, I couldn't pull my face away from his or keep the smile off of my face.

"That's sweet," I heard Lissa remark. I could hear - and feel - the smile on her face.

"That was disgusting," her asshole of a boyfriend Christian muttered.

"Watching you two have sex in the church attic was disgusting," I snapped back, finally pulling away from Dimitri. He grabbed my hand and I took his willingly. "I don't want to hear it."

"At least she's back," Eddie sighed.

"So...you really are, um, Rose?" Brendan asked nervously, shifting on his feet. "I didn't think..."

"I didn't think either," I admitted, smiling sadly at him. "But hey, you're still one of my best friends. And Alex is still my son. That won't change. Victor on the other hand..." I sneered angrily. "I am so going to kill that bastard."

"He's going to get punished," Dimitri promised me. "What he did was huge. He used compulsion for horrible reasons and kidnapped you. He also broke out of jail. The queen won't take this lightly."

"Still...I hope he suffers. What he did..."

"It's disgusting," Eddie declared.

"I didn't think he'd go that low," Lissa confessed. "I mean...I thought...wow."

"None of us thought he'd do anything like this, Liss," I said. She felt horrible. She had hated and feared Victor after he kidnapped her but she couldn't help but think that there had to be some good in his heart, no matter how small. This erased all chances of that. "But hey, at least I can literally burn his ass the next time I see him."

"Which won't be soon," Dimitri said sternly.

I rolled my eyes. "How did he get out the first time anyway? I thought he was under maximum security or whatever."

Dimitri nodded. "Somebody - a group of people, actually - broke him out. They must've been followers of sorts. They were dhampirs. A little earth magic probably came into play as well."

"That explains a lot. He had...five guardians." I frowned. "No, six guardians. You got them all, right? They deserve to be locked up just as long as Victor."

"They will be," Dimitri promised me. "They were as much a part of is as Victor was."

"Hey, Rosie?" Brendan said. "Can I talk to you for a second? Privately?"

Brendan led me outside the house. It was a little strange being in a place that wasn't the St. Vladimir's Academy campus, but I quickly adjusted. "What is it, Bren?"

"So...this is really you?" he asked, shifting on his feet. "Rose?"

I smiled. "Yeah, it's me. Rose Hathaway. I can't believe Victor actually managed to compel me like that." I scowled at the thought of him.

"But I'm still your best friend, right? That doesn't change," he told me. "You're still my best friend. You're still Rosie."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Just like Alex is still my son. I might remember my real life but I could never forget you guys. You played an important part in it, too."

Brendan swallowed. "So...tell me about them. Your friends."

"Well, Lissa's my best friend. I've known her since kindergarten. I've also got this strange psychic bond with her where I can read her emotions. And Dimitri..." I frowned. What was Dimitri? My boyfriend? Or...nothing? That kiss had to have meant something, and he did hold my hand. Maybe he realized that we could be together. "Um, I don't really know what he is. He was my instructor back at St. Vladimir's."

Brendan looked confused. "I thought he was your boyfriend."

"He is, I guess. I don't know. It's really complicated. He said we could never be together because we'll both be guarding Lissa one day and he's seven years older than me, so the most we ever really got are stolen kisses. But I do love him, even if we can't be together." I sighed. "Anyway, Christian is Lissa's boyfriend. He's a lot like me; snarky, stubborn, yeah. He's like my brother in a way. So is Eddie. Mia used to be mine and Lissa's enemy, but after we got trapped in Spokane we're good friends."

"That's...wow," he said.

"I know," I mumbled back in agreement. "So - "

"Hey! Brendan!" cried a girly voice. Brendan and I turned around to see a small, pretty Moroi girl with blond hair and gray eyes. She was grinning up at Brendan.

He froze. "Um, hi, Katt."

* * *

_Now, this is an important moment for Brendan ;) It's short and I'm really sorry about that :( I probably won't be able to update anymore stories today, but tomorrow I definitely will. See ya! And REVIEW FOR FINDING OUT WHY IT'S BRENDAN'S MOMENT!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Okay I TOTALLY forgot about my brother's birthday party! And after that we had to go visit my step-dad so I had little time on my computer yesterday. But anyway this is the second to last chapter because after this one there will be an epilogue :) Yay! :D_

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

"How's your mom doing, Brendy?" the girl named Katt asked Brendan, cocking her head to the side in a cute manner. Brendy. What a nickname.

"She's, um, she's doing fine," he muttered, swallowing. He looked really nervous. "I guess...we gotta go. I'll, uh, I'll talk to you later, alright?"

Katt giggled. "You better."

Brendan hurriedly grabbed my arm and tugged me back into the house. There was an odd look on his face and I knew something was wrong instantly.

"What's wrong, Brendan?" I asked, carefully gauging his facial expressions. "Who was that girl? I swear if she did something I'll go smash her face - "

Brendan interrupted me with a sad smile. "You can't do that, Rosie. She's royal."

"So what did she do?"

He didn't answer me for a few moments. He just stared at the door. I was about to ask him again when he finally said, "I love that girl, Rosie. But...before I left..." Brendan flinched and his fingers clenched. "I saw her with one of the other royals. I thought 'Maybe she might feel the same way' and I'd gone to ask her. I'd finally gained enough confidence in myself to do it. But it was too late."

"So she doesn't know," I concluded. Seriously, how could she not love Brendan? I mean, I didn't love Brendan like that, but maybe if I hadn't met Dimitri I might. No, I decided, because I hadn't even remembered him when I met Brendan. Still, though. Brendan was amazing.

"She doesn't know," he agreed. "I don't plan on letting her know."

"Guys? Rose?" I heard Mia call as she entered the room. "Oh, hey guys. Lissa and Dimitri wanted me to come find you." I saw her eyes linger on Brendan and suppressed a smile. Maybe Mia wasn't Katt, but she could be something. "You okay?"

"We're fine," I answered. "Brendan's just going through a little trouble right now. Why don't you take him to the cafe or something? Cheer him up a little."

Mia blinked and I swear I saw her cheeks go a little red. "What? Why don't you?"

"I've gotta go see Dimitri," I said effortlessly, not that it was really a lie. "Maybe spend some time with Lissa. It's been four months you know."

The little blond Moroi nodded uneasily. "Um, okay. You, uh, you want to, Brendan?"

"I guess..." he said. "Why not? Come on."

After they left I made my way up to the rest of the group, who were surprised to see me without Brendan or Mia. I smiled innocently. "Why are you guys looking at me like I did something?"

"Where's Mia at?" Eddie asked suspiciously. "And that other dhampir..."

I rolled my eyes. "Mia knew his name. It's Brendan. She took him to one of the cafes or something."

"Why?" Lissa asked.

"Because I told her to. Brendan and I had a little incident outside and he needed somewhere to cheer him up. Mia seemed to have developed a little crush on him so..." I trailed off and grinned at my friends. "Great idea, right?"

"Oh, Roza," Dimitri sighed, shaking his head.

My grin widened. "You know you missed me, Comrade."

"Trust me, we know he missed you," Christian muttered. "Which reminds me, is there a reason that we weren't aware of this before?"

I glanced innocently at Christian and grabbed Dimitri's hand. "Weren't aware of what, Christian?"

"You know..." He moved a little uneasily, like this was a topic he didn't really want to be discussing. I stifled a laugh. "You and Belikov."

"Why would I tell you?" I asked haughtily, putting my free hand on my hips. "And it wasn't like there was anything really going on. Which is why I need to talk to you." I turned to Dimitri. "Alone."

* * *

It felt strange though nice to be alone with Dimitri. We were in one of Lissa's spare bedrooms, away from the nosy ears of my friends. I folded my arms and looked up at Dimitri.

"So what is going on?" I demanded, not beating around the bush. This was a pretty serious conversation. Before I'd been kidnapped, he wanted to be with me but he couldn't. I remembered him telling Lissa through the bond that he'd found a way, though. "I know you told Lissa that you found a way for us to be together. So what is it?"

"It's simple," he said. "You guard Lissa and I get reassigned to someone else at Court."

Wow. It really kind of was simple, even though I didn't really like the idea of not being near him. My hands dropped to my sides. "But what if you don't get assigned to someone at Court?" There was always the possibility.

Dimitri smiled and held both of my hands, pulling me closer to him. "Then I'll find a way to make it work. I'm not going to lose you again."

I smiled as he kissed me, almost erasing every bad thing in my life, like Victor and his guardians. It all flew right out the window. Life seemed perfect. Life finally was perfect.

* * *

_It's short, yeah, but oh well ;p How you like? The epilogue is up next so REVIEW FOR ROSE/DIMITRI'S HAPPINESS! Oh, and do you think that Mia and Brendan should be together?_


	17. Epilogue

_It's really short but hey! It's the last chapter! Yay...I think ;P_

* * *

**Epilogue**

Seeing Mia in her beautiful white dress holding hands with Brendan who was in an amazing black tuxedo was absolutely captivating. They were amazing together and complemented each other perfectly. The occasion made me glance down at the wedding band on my own finger; Dimitri wore the same one.

"Mom! Dad!" Alex cried, running up towards us with a black-haired, green-eyed little Moroi boy behind him. Both the eight-year-old and the four-year-old were grinning. "Look what Mike and I made!"

Dimitri groaned when he saw the wooden sword carved out of a stick. I grinned. "That's pretty awesome. Just try not to hurt anybody with it or Aunt Lissa will kill me. You're dad probably will too."

"Yeah, yeah."

My grin widened. If I hadn't remembered finding Alex I would've thought that he was my own son with how much he acted like me, never listening to the rules and always wanting to get on with the good stuff. He and Mike were perfect friends, mostly because Mike had inherited most of Christian's characteristics. Mike would be the first and most important piece of evidence as to why people like Christian should not have kids.

"Hi-yah!" I heard the kid yell as he wacked Dimitri with the sword in the leg since he was too short to reach anywhere else. "I killed you!"

"You're dead, Daddy," Alex chimed, patting the little Moroi's head. "Mikey killed you." When Dimitri only sighed, Alex frowned. "You're supposed to lay down on the ground, Dad. You're doing it wrong." He patted the ground. "Come on, Dad."

Dimitri shook his head quickly. "No way, Alex." Which means he wasn't going to embarrass himself by laying on the ground during a wedding reception.

I stifled a laugh and pushed him away from me. "Come on, Dimitri. Mikey killed you, now get on the ground."

A few people paused to look at us, and so did Mia and Brendan. Dimitri stared at me with wide eyes. "You're supposed to be on my side, Roza. I am_ not_ getting on the ground."

I frowned and then gave him what I knew was a heart-breaking look. "Please, Comrade? You love me, don't you?"

His eyes widened like dinner plates and he gave in. He sighed, muttered some Russian swear words that I should really know the meaning of by now, and got down on the ground and pretended to be dead. I burst out laughing when Mia and Brendan walked over to us.

"What the hell..." Mia began.

"Is going on here?" Brendan finished, eyeing me, then the toy sword Mike held, and finally Dimitri on the ground.

"Mikey killed Dimitri," I said with a huge grin.

Brendan sighed while Mia slapped her forehead. "You're kidding me, aren't you?"

"Can I get up now, Roza?" Dimitri muttered from his position on the ground.

I shook my head. "Nope. You're still dead."

"Dead!" Mikey shouted, hitting him over and over in the chest.

"At least she didn't try to crash our wedding," Mia said to Brendan. "This is probably the best thing that's going to happen. Though I am curious as to how you actually managed to get him on the ground."

I smiled. "Guardian secrets, Mia."

* * *

_There is the very dramatic ending of Forsaken :D :D :D :D :D What did you think of Mikey? He's so adorable ;P BUT YAY!_

_And so I am going to put up another story. It's going to be called Memories of You and it's going to be completely in Dimitri's point of view. He's known Rose all of his life and this is all of his memories with her. It'll make a lot more sense when you read it ;P_


End file.
